Wicked Little Girls
by Rae Artemis
Summary: Sam and Dean are on holiday but somehow manage to piss off a witch and get cursed! They now have to work with a family that is on the outs with the rest of the town to figure what is going on. Beware its getting weird! Pleae R&R. Chapter 14 finally up!
1. Money To Burn

Okay, here is the usual disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, nor any character created by the show, nor some of the ones in this story 'cause I stole them from almost 'real' life (my friends). Nor am I making any money from this unless my friends try and bribe me not to put it up, but I will anyway, so alas no money.

The OTHER disclaimer is: People drink alcohol in my story because a good deal will take place in a bar. This is the story, don't like it, don't read it.

The LAST disclaimer is: If anyone recognizes this town I have changed a few things about it (okay A LOT) but it was all for the story, so just go with it okay? Oh, for anyone who needs to know this is taking place between Provenance and Dead Man's Blood in the actual town of Brentwood Bay, on Vancouver Island, B.C., Canada. In Canada because, well ya know Canada rocks!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wicked Little Girls

By K.M.R.F.

Chapter 1: Money To Burn

"Wooooo! That was close dude, that witch almost gotcha, bro!" Sam said laughingly, riding an adrenaline high that he'd get after a close call. Sam brushed mud off his jeans and hoodie, his hiking boots covered in mud. The mud had missed his dark brown hair and unlike Dean his face was clean, his dark eyes didn't have a mud mask.

Sam looked over at Dean his dark blond hair free of mud, though his hazel eyes peeked out of a partial mud mask, which also covered his jeans, and even Dean's beloved leather jacket was covered in mud too. He was even dirtier than Sam, because he'd been thrown into the tree, then fell onto the muddy ground, the witch had been magickally strong and seriously pissed off when they'd interrupted her spell.

"Not as close as you came when you fumbled your gun," Dean replied, lightly punching Sam in the shoulder, it had been too close, he was still shaking.

"I didn't fumble my gun, and if I did it was because I was tripping over someone who ran in there without a plan!"

"Easy there little bro, the bitch is dead and we're still standing." We're both still standing that is all that matters.

"Not to mention we actually got paid for this one. Man, we are RICH!" Sam looked up as they drove down the highway, a sign said 'Next Exit 5 km Brentwood Bay' (km kilometre) why couldn't Canadians use miles like everyone else? "Hey Dean didn't you promise me that after we got paid we could stay in a hotel?"

"Well I didn't think we'd ever actually get paid! We gotta save that cash!"

"Aw, come on man I am sick of these crap motels and sleeping in the car! Come on, that guy paid us over ten grand, half of that is mine, so just use mine okay? I just have to sleep in a room that wasn't decorated in the seventies. Okay Dean? Please?"

Sam turned on the puppy dog eyes and Dean couldn't say no, even if he'd wanted to, but Dean wanted a vacation too! Well at least we have money to burn. Dean thought with a sigh.

"Fine Sammy you win but only a couple of days, 3 max ok? I mean it." Sam just kept looking at him his eyes drilling into Dean. "Okay, okay five but no more!" The look continued. "Fine, fine a week, a whole goddamned week. What the Hell am I going to do for a week?" Dean wondered, trying to remember when he last had a week off.

"I don't know sleep, uh play pool, just play it no hustling. Just chill out, try and remember what fun is like," Sam shook his head smiling, "You do remember fun, don't you?"

"Yeah fun is Hunting down evil sons of bitches and killing the bastards. That is FUN!"

"Whatever, man whatever. Just take the next exit on the left, the one to Brentwood Bay, okay man?" Sounds like a nice enough place for some R&R Sam thought with a smile as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Sammy I got some bad news for you," Dean grinned at his little brother, he was sleeping his head against the window, "Hey, hey SAM!"

"Wha-? Are we there yet? Where's the motel?" Sam rubbed his eyes, sitting up looking at the darkened town. Dean was driving towards a park that was dark, unfriendly looking and deserted.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, everything is closed so we gotta sleep in the car for one more night."

"Quick smirking you bastard," Sam groaned closing his eyes again, "Man you're lucky you're short. Hey!" Sam's eyes flew open as Dean punched him hard in the shoulder.

"I am not short! You're just freakishly tall, now shut up and go to sleep, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam muttered trying to get comfortable, "Why'd you wake me up then?''

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Was the only answer he got.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The girl was screaming, blood flowing, thickly down her hands as she grabbed the cup and threw it off the altar. Sam could smell burning flesh and saw that her hands shook as she threw the cup, opening them to reveal blisters. She turned to Sam, and he could see her hands weren't bleeding, her wrists were as well as her eyes and her mouth and her neck. He tried to run to her but couldn't he looked down and saw that he was tied up and so was Dean and another girl. The girl who was tied up beside him was struggling to get free, screaming 'No, don't!' to the bloodied girl at the altar. She stopped struggling as the girl at the altar stopped screaming and fell to her knees cradling her bleeding wrists to her chest. The blood soaked into her t-shirt and continued to flow, more blood than Sam had seen in all his Hunts. Her blood began to pool under her, so much blood. His eyes met hers and as she began to fall onto her side she said something to him, it looked like 'I'm sorry.' but he couldn't hear her over…

"Sam…Sam…SAM…SAMMY!" Sam woke up with Dean about a foot from his face, beginning to look concerned.

"Whoa, Dean back up." Instantly Dean's face relaxed and he slid back to his side of the seat.

"Don't do that man! Geez you freak me out sometimes." Dean looked at Sam who was rubbing his forehead, eyes closed. "What's wrong? Vision?" About to say yes and explain what he'd seen, a sharp almost panic inducing instinct to say no swept over Sam.

"No, man no I just never sleep well in your damn car." Sam received a slap to the back of his head from Dean.

"Hey, you be respectful to my baby, she's sensitive you know." Dean ran his hand possessively over the Impala's steering wheel.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, what time is it, can we get breakfast already?"

"Somehow its…" Dean looked at his watch his eyes widening, "Holy shit, it's ten thirty already. Geez how the Hell did we sleep that long?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we really are on vacation if we're sleeping in."

"Who knows, come on let's go, I'm hungry."

Dean started the car, and stole another look at Sam who had settled back into his seat. Dean decided to be nice and threw in some classic AC/DC. Sam ejected the tape.

"What the Hell man?"

"If we're on vacation, it means local radio okay?" Sam knowing Dean wouldn't say yes easily, turned on the puppy dog eyes. Dean just glared at him.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Just quit it with the look. Man you should register that look as a weapon or something."

Sam turned into some station calling itself the '91.3 the Zone' it played 'modern rock alternative'. Dean sighed missing good music already. Noticing Dean's discomfort Sam turned up the music and leaned back into the seat, This is going to be a good vacation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well this town is actually a village, too small to be a town, but it has two bars," Dean smiled at Sam, "I think I'm going to like it here. Good choice Sammy."

"It's Sam." Was the inevitable reply, "Can we get something to eat already? I'm starving!"

"Geez, man you are such a whiner sometimes. Well," Dean cracked a wry smile, "At least I know you didn't have a vision, you're never hungry after those."

Huh, that's right normally the idea of food makes me feel worse, and damn I'm stupid, I don't have a headache. Sam smacked himself in the forehead; Dean gave him a weird look but didn't say anything. That is just damn weird! Well, maybe my visions are taking a holiday too? But then why the blood, and altar and what else WAS there? The vision was beginning to slip away, Sam was grasping desperately at the details he could remember. He grabbed his notebook from the back seat and scribbled them down. It was then that he realized that they had stopped moving and Dean was looking at him.

"Dude, I thought you were starving?" Dean looked at him expectedly.

"Yeah, sorry. Just wanted to write down thoughts of what I want to do while we are on vacation." He dropped the notebook on the seat and ran to the door of the restaurant beating Dean by a mile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam opened the door and Dean gave him a playful shove through into bar. Sam just about fell into the restaurant followed closely by Dean, they both stopped just inside the door looking around the place it was like a different country, Ireland to be exact. There was just too much detail to take in and both brothers stood almost hypnotised, in the door way until a redheaded girl walked up to them smiling at their dazed expressions. She caught Dean's attention right away because of her bright green eyes, and straight red hair, and a heart-shattering smile.

"It's a bit much to take in all at once, huh? I work here and I am always finding stuff on the wall that I forgot about." She smiled as she took in their clothes and dishevelled appearance, "I'm Rosie, here let me get you some menus and if you want, I could even get you guys a table, maybe."

Sam blushed as he 'zoned' back in, he looked at his brother who also looked a little embarrassed but hid it better. They were both still covered in mud from their adventure the previous night, he dusted himself off a little and looked around, The Tavern, 'cause it was a 'Tavern', that was about a third full not bad considering it was a Thursday before noon. The were some people playing pool, some playing darts, some on stools at the bar and others grabbing some lunch.

Rosie came back as promised with menus and led them to a table by a stained glass window. On the way to the table Dean checked her out, a bit young for his taste, but still nice. She was wearing a bright pink t-shirt declaring to the world 'If you can READ this you NEED another BEER', and tight low-rise jeans. She was not too curvy and not too skinny, just in that teenage phase of life. Not bad at all Dean thought. He looked up at her and flashed his 110-watt smile, but the only response was a raised eyebrow and a cheerful smile.

"So, can I start you guys off with anything to drink? We have beer on tap and all the usuals plus our microbrewery that has three types, my sister Iris's 'Cat's Meow', my brother Mike's 'Devil's Elixir' and my sister Lily's 'Angel's Tears'. My brother owns the bar and brewery, and let us all make a beer and name it. I don't have one yet because I'm still too young legally." She made a face, unhappy that she was too young to make her own beer. The brothers exchanged a look that said Is this chick for real?

"Are you even old enough to drink legally?" Dean asked eyeing Rosie questioningly.

"I'm part Irish." She replied, as if that explained everything. The brothers exchanged another look, this chick was weird. "Look I'll let you guys look over the menus and I'll be right back, and for the record I'm not a chick." Dean watched her go, then looked at Sam.

"Okay she's probably not legal but still she's hot, if a little young." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Aww come on dude."

"Just read your menu you dirty old man." Was Sam's reply.

"Old?"

"She's gotta be ten years younger than you, man that is dirty." Sam would have gone on but Rosie was approaching their table with two mystery drinks in hand. She placed them on the table; Sam noticed she was wearing a Claddaghs ring. "Um, Rosie? Uh, we didn't order yet."

"I know, I told Mike that you guys didn't know what to get and he sent you…" She looked at Sam expectantly.

"I'm Sam." He supplied without thinking.

"Sent you Sam, a Angel's Tears and you…" Rosie gave Dean the same look.

"I'm Dean." He said rolling his eyes, he felt like he was playing the name game.

"He sent you, Dean a," she paused dramatically, lowering her voice, "Devil's Elixir. And before either one of you asks, yes he did specify which drink to which person. He's Talented that way."

"Okay, well that's kinda strange but okay. Um." Dean looked at the menu. "I'll have the Brentwood Burger with the works, real mayo."

"What's the soup of the day?" Sam asked, wanting to avoid fast food, like burgers.

"Cream of potato, we also have a great beef stew, if you want." Rosie smiled at him. "If you want you can get a soup and a sandwich, the roast beef is really good with the potato soup."

"Sure that sounds good. Thanks." Sam handed her his menu and settled into his seat looking around at the décor of the place, there really was just too much to take in at once.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay folks that's all for now because I am still proofing chapter 2 but hopefully I will have it up soon, as in the next few days. Please Read and Review but keep in mind it is my first fanfic, so if possible be kind. But know that the person I write for first and foremost is myself so, yeah if you don't like what I write I do and sadly that is the most important thing for me, nothing personal. That is just how it is. I look forward to constructive criticism. Oh and if anyone is wondering I was listening to the song 'Wicked Little Girls' when the idea for this story hit me like a hammer between the eyes so I titled it after the song.


	2. The Suburbs aka Dean’s Hell

Chapter 2: The Suburbs aka Dean's Hell

After a great meal at the Awen Tavern, they went to the Bed and Breakfast that Rosie had recommended as nice but not expensive. Apparently the town was too small for a motel and the nearest town was twenty minutes away. They didn't have one either the closest motel was a half an hour away but not nearly as nice as Brentwood according to Rosie anyway.

After that 'convincing speech' Dean was all for driving a half an hour and finding a fleabag motel, but Sam KNEW there was something to his painless vision and that it was about this town. Even without the vision there was something about the town that called to Sam, that made him want to stay and find out what it was. So after convincing Dean that he really wanted to stay, not that hard in truth, they found the Bed and Breakfast.

It was a nice old-fashioned house, blue classic heritage style with a huge front yard and beautiful garden full of flowers and fortunately none of those creepy garden gnomes some people liked so much.

"Sam you do realize this is my version of Hell right?"

"Yeah Dean I know you don't like, how do you put it? 'Creepy, leave-it-to-Beaver' small towns like this but I REALLY need a vacation okay? Don't make me do the look again." Sam looked at Dean, ready to use any blackmail necessary to keep them in the town, because of the strong feeling the vision had left him with.

"Fine, fine, I just want you to know how much I dislike the idea of staying here, the town is just…creepy." Dean looked around the street at the mowed lawns and flowerbeds and the expression on his face didn't match the peaceful scenery.

"It is not 'creepy' you're just paranoid and can't relax!" Sam threw open the door and slammed it, Dean wincing at the damage being done to his baby.

Dean followed Sam out of the car and walked up the front path, Sam with a spring in his step and Dean like he was on a Death March. Sam rang the doorbell while Dean's eyes kept darting around the yard like he thought a demon was going to jump out from behind the rose bushes, or a werewolf was going to drop from the roof and rip them to pieces. Sam nudged in him the shoulder to stop fidgeting; Dean just nudged him back and kept shuffling his feet. Sam rang the doorbell again and was about to do it a third time when the door opened to reveal a flour covered figure at first faintly looking like a ghost, because of all the flour. Dean jumped a foot.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I was just making some bread, it's kind of temperamental, it I don't, and well you don't really need or want to know now do you?" She said taking a breath and smiling at them, "I'm Iris and you" she looked at Dean "must be Dean and you" she looked at Sam "must be Sam, or my sister it delusional."

"Who told you that we were coming?" Dean asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"Uh, my sister Rosie works at the bar and said she mentioned my B&B to you boys so you might be over." She gave Dean a close look, "I hope that is alright. There are only two B&B's in town and, I think mine is the nicest, but of course I'm biased, I guess."

When she smiled Sam could see the resemblance to her younger sister, they both had a heart breakingly beautiful smile. Though she was not as tall as her sister, Rosie had been about 5'7" and Iris couldn't be more than 5'3", had light brown hair with blue eyes and was curvier than Rose, you could tell they were related. Dean just shook his head in disbelief and muttered something about small towns.

"No, no problem at all," Sam replied, giving Dean a stern look, "We're just not used to being the talk of a town is all. Rosie did say you had rooms to rent and apparently 'the best French toast ever' for breakfast?" Sam asked hopefully, home-cooked food would be a nice change from the fast food diet they'd been living on.

"Yeah, I've got two rooms as it so happens, they are up on the third floor, but they are nice and clean. You can get breakfast and lunch, and dinner here though not on Sundays and Wednesdays because I have a family dinner thing." At this Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, "So on those two days you'll be finding your own. I charge twenty bucks a night a room, twenty-five for meals. Any questions?" She looked at them in anticipation, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, not that I am complaining or anything but isn't twenty-five a bit cheap or something?" Dean said, his suspicion flaring up again.

"Well yeah, but the thing is um, they're on the third floor which no one ever stays on because it is kind of haunted and occasionally things happen. That's why the cheaper price, the rooms are just as good as the rest but the haunting issue bothers some people."

Sam looked at Dean but his face had shut down but there was a gleam in his eye and he nodded slightly to Sam.

"Sure we'll take it, we don't have any problems with ghosts." Sam said confidently.

"There is just the one and he is fairly harmless." Iris smiled helplessly.

"Yeah, we don't really believe in that ghost stuff anyway." Dean said smiling widely, Sam bit his tongue and tried not to smile at the joke.

They had grabbed their stuff and followed Iris to the third floor and been given the grand tour of the tiny bathroom (Sam would have to slouch in the shower), and been shown the old fire escape outside of their windows.

"I wouldn't use it unless the place is burning down though, it is not safe." With that she'd left them and went back downstairs to her baking.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, isn't this place just..." Dean began, looking around his room, "Man it's creepy, the real world is not like this! It is just freaking weird man." He glared at Sam, accusingly. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"You need a vacation as much as I do," Sam replied, looking out the window at the rusty fire escape. It looked like it was about to fall off the building.

"Maybe I am sick or something because I almost believe that, I'm going to catch a nap then grab a shower."

"Yeah okay, hey do you wanna go out to diner tonight or stay here?" Sam gathered up his stuff and turned to leave looking over at his brother, who was digging through his bag for something. "Dean? What are you looking for?"

"My EMF, she said something about a ghost so I figured…" He shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal way.

"Dude we are on vacation and you just can't let this 'ghost' thing go? You are suck a workaholic sometimes." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, so where is it?"

"It is in the trunk where you tossed it last night." With that Sam left the room with his stuff, rolling his eyes as he thought, _Some people just can't relax, some people being Dean of course._ _He really does need a vacation more than me I had a vacation with school._

As Dean heard Sam going in for his shower he grabbed his EMF and went downstairs to talk to Iris about her ghost.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Really it is almost no work at all, I just do a little research, well actually Sam does the research, and finds out who it was and why they are still here and then we can get rid of it." Dean said, with a reassuring smile.

"No! I like Norton, he is nice to have around, and he is even useful sometimes. He is great for protection. And before you say it he has never been violent or mean or anything so you just leave him alone. You got me? Leave him alone!" With that she spun on her heal and left a stunned Dean standing in a kitchen full of bread and cookies. A minute later she came back in blushing a little. "This is my kitchen and so you leave and don't you dare bother Norton."

Dean retreated to his room and sat on the bed a little dumbfounded. "Huh, now that is just weird." He looked around the room. "Well, uh, _Norton_ uh I guess hi and that you are safe so I'll leave you alone and you'll do the same?" He felt kinda stupid talking to thin air but with his words the tension that had been in the room earlier was suddenly gone and it was as if the ghost was saying _Fair's fair_. He shook his head and grabbed his stuff for a shower, _Weird place._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: Yes I did name the ghost Norton on purpose for my techie friend and mentioned the protection angle just for that reason, so look for stuff like this in the story, it is just my twisted sense of humour.


	3. ‘Brentwood’ Where Is That?

Chapter 3: 'Brentwood' Where Is That?

Later that day after Dean and Sam had caught up on their sleep and showered, they'd gotten bored and were looking for something, anything to do. So they had asked Iris what there was in town to do. Iris had looked at them as if they had sprouted horns.

"In this town? Don't you know where you are?" She asked, shock in her voice as if she didn't believe them.

"Well, actually we drove in here about one thirty last night so, no we really don't." Dean said, the suburbs were beginning to get on his nerves.

"Well you are in the hometown of the World Famous Butchard Gardens, people travel from all over the world to see them. Truthfully though they are at their best in July, not now in late April. You honestly didn't know?"

"Honestly we still don't, sorry we're not much into flowers." Sam apologized feeling a little sheepish for their ignorance.

"Sorry its just that everyone else staying here are here for the Gardens and you two have never heard of it. Its actually kinda funny if you think about it." She smiled, "Um, there's Fireside Fill-More at the Awen Tavern later tonight as I said, and there's the movie theatre, but Kim will close it early tonight because of Fill-More at Awen, there's some parks, some tourist trap-type shops on Wallace which is the main street in Brentwood. There is a library, a pizza place, a video store, some cafés and sadly that is about here, though Victoria is only about a half an hour's drive and its not too touristy this time of year." She suddenly looked at them closely, "What are you doing here if you don't even KNOW where here is?"

"Uh, we were, um," Sam began looking desperately at his brother for help; Dean was much better at lying than he was or at least more practiced.

"We were playing that game where you throw a dart at a map and go where it landed and well, this is where it landed, actually it was here or Siberia and I hear its a bit cold there this time of year." Dean said confidently, "It was this one's great idea, just got a break from school and wanted to do a road trip." He gave her a confidential look that all older siblings can share, it said _Little brothers, what can you do, eh?_ Iris just nodded wisely and left the two to find their own fun.

"What should we do first? Go to the library? 'Cause that would be a barrel of laughs." Dean asked Sam.

"Well the movie theatre should still be open and it might just be nice to take a walk through town." Dean gave him a look. "What it could be." Sam looked at his watch and saw that it was already four-thirty; it would be nice to be able to have a few days off and not have to do anything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean began to walk down the road; Iris had mentioned that 'downtown' Brentwood was only a five-minute walk down the road. Sam quickly fell into step beside his older brother. They found the town and while the sun had made it come to life, it hadn't made it any bigger than last night. Eventually they wandered to the movie theatre to see what was playing. Dean walked in immediately began to note where everyone was.

There were a bunch of school aged kids playing video games in the left corner, in the middle was the snack bar/ticket counter and on the right were a bunch of café style tables and chairs where some tweenie girls were gossiping. Above the snack bar was a blackboard with the movies and times hand written in chalk, whoever had done it had done it had also drawn pictures next to the movies. There were only three being shown in the small theatre they were: Doom, had 'C-24' written next to it, Rent which had the slogan: No Day But Today, and finally Serenity which had a space ship drawn next to it. Dean looked over at his brother.

"Wow, this place is cool." Sam looked around the walls were a covered in murals filled with old time movie stars and classic movie scenes like Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker battling each other with light sabers. Dean was staring at the walls too. "Hey looks like they are adding onto the mural over here." Sam gestured Dean to check out the sketch of the new scene. "What's that from?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen a movie in forever."

"Really? That settles it we'll see a movie your choice, no chick flicks though." Dean gave his brother a dirty look for that comment; if either of them would choose a chick flick it would be Sammy. Sam ignored the look. "So what is playing anyway?"

"Doom, Rent or something called Serenity. I know Doom is a video game, Rent is a musical but I have never heard of Serenity so, uh, yeah."

"Well which one, your choice you know."

"We'll be here for a while so no reason not to see all three, one a day or whatever." Dean said not willing to make a choice.

"There is a reason to see one today." Came a voice from behind them. Both brothers turned to where the voice from behind them and saw a girl carrying supplies for the mural. The girl, wore a bright blue tank top that said 'Boys are good for 2 things, and one is swing dancing' and faded out jeans, blushed at his interest, she couldn't have been more than 5'7" as Sam gazed down into her eyes. Sam smiled at her, she looked familiar for some reason, _Maybe she looks like someone I know._ Sam gave his head a shake as if to clear it.

"Really and which one should we watch today?" Dean said charmingly, as Sam continued to be bewitched by her eyes. She glanced at Dean and smiled winningly at Sam, who began to blush.

"Well Kim is changing movies tomorrow so Doom is being replaced by, uh," She paused then turned to yell at the girl behind the ticket counter, "Hey Kim what is coming in tomorrow?"

The girl came out from behind the counter and walked towards them. She was taller (no more than 5'9" really), brunette coming up beside her; she was also wearing jeans, with an army shirt tied around her waist and a Canucks t-shirt. It was then that Sam realized that they were sisters, even though they didn't look related at all. The blond had blue eyes, petite and fairly pale, while the brunette was green/brown eyes, curvy and had a ton of freckles. It was obvious from their interaction, so much like Sam and Dean's, that they were sisters even if they looked nothing alike.

Kim looked familiar too, Sam was trying to figure out whom she and her sister resembled, when it struck him. These were the girls from his vision, the tied up, bleeding girls who were in the vision with Dean and himself. Sam tried to keep his face calm while inside his head he was freaking out.

"Well, well slacking off again I see Catie." She said smiling to take the sting out of her words. "Let me see as I recall you were begging me to get 'Take the Lead' because of all the dancing in the movie, so that will be replacing Doom. Though I also have Night Watch coming in, too but it won't be kicking anything else out." Dean rolled his eyes at the mention of what was no doubt a chick flick, Kim noticed this and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, it's a chick flick but at least it'll bring in the bucks." Kim shrugged her shoulders, as if to say _What can ya do._

"So tonight is the last chance for Doom? Is it any good?" Dean asked looking at both girls.

"No." "YES!" Catie shook her head, disgustedly and Kim was just about jumping up and down with her love of the movie.

"Really? Its that good?" Dean asked Kim ignoring Catie, looking at Kim.

"The blood is good, the story is good, the effects damn good and they even give a nod to the video game. Seriously its funny as Hell." She said her eyes shining, remembering the movie. Dean looked at Catie and gave a nod that said _And you?_

"Has the Rock who is a horrible actor, over the top special effects, slow to start story and too damn gory for my taste, which is more evolved than my dear older sister's." Catie stated her case and looked at them to see who would win. By the look on Sam's face she would, she smiled a little for some reason she liked the thought he would value her opinion.

"Okay so not Doom." "So Doom it is." The boys said at the same time.

"Hey Sammy you said I got to choose and I choose Doom." Dean said smiling winningly at Kim; she smiled back at him for his choice.

"If I can get names and numbers, you can get free snacks." Kim offered with a tilt of her head and a sparkle in her eye. Sam looked at Dean who appeared to have met his match; he smiled at Dean's slightly shocked expression. Sam began to calm down he would figure this one out before the vision came true and he would do it while keeping Dean in vacation mode; it felt like he had a couple days before the vision was going to come true. He would have to keep an eye on the girls though because they were part of his vision.

"Oh sorry, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, who also appears to have bad taste." Sam said to Catie covering his post vision nerves with a smile. They all began to walk over to the ticket counter, where Kim sold them two tickets and the promised free snacks though Sam offered to pay.

"My you two are on a streak today, you'll be the only two in the theatre. Lucky you, you get a 'private screening'." She'd said as they gotten their snacks.

"Which for Kim," Catie interjected, "Means you can yell at the screen and not worry about looking stupid or crazy." That earned her a black look from her sister, and as the boys had wandered off to theatre number two, the sisters continued their playfully bickering together.


	4. Movie Critics

Chapter 4: Movie Critics

About half way through the movie Kim had come into the theatre and sat down in one of the front rows and watched the rest of the movie. She had not yelled at the characters on screen but she had gasped and thrown popcorn when they did something stupid, which in Sam's opinion was pretty often. He and Dean had exchanged muttered comments like: "Hmm I wonder what's in here?" and "Gee why don't I put my head in this vent." and the required, "Light switches we don't need to turn on no light!". At one point in the movie Dean had even pointed out to him that one of the creatures looked like a changeling he and Dad had killed a year ago.

Towards the end of the movie when one of the characters got a piece of metal stabbed through his hand Kim had yelled at the movie.

"Eww! Gross! That is just against freaking nature!"

"Is she talking to us?" Dean muttered, Sam just shrugged and mouthed _I don't know._

The credits begun to roll and the lights came up. Dean and Sam got up and stretched. Kim did the same in the row below them. She stretched to the music, almost dancing and Dean's eyes were glued to the semi-dance-like movements. She suddenly turned around and he found himself blushing for the first time in a long time.

"Whatcha think?" She asked, failing to notice Dean's blush. "Was I right or was I right?"

"Well, hmm, you were right." Dean said, regaining his composure. "It was good right Sammy?"

"Um, sure I mean definitely not an Oscar winner but pretty good for a video game movie." He said, non-comitial. Sam realized he needed to stay in both girls' good graces to keep an eye on them.

"Don't worry I won't tell Catie you liked it," She assured, winking at him, "She kinda liked it too but its not her favorite type of movie. So where are you guys from?"

"How do you know that we're tourists?" Dean asked, beginning to get tired of this little town practice of knowing everything about the new guys in town.

"Okay, not to be stalker-ish or anything but my cousins own the Awen Tavern and the B&B where you are staying and, well, family talks, so I was given the heads up that there was fresh meat in town. You," Kim said looking directly at Dean, "Really left an impression on little Rosie."

"Yeah we are new, staying for a while, and wondering what there is to do in Brentwood for fun." Sam answering her unasked questions, hoping that if they played the tourists she'd offer to play tour guide.

"Am I that transparent?"

"'Fraid so, but who can blame you with a handsome devil like me around distracting you," Dean had replied smiling winningly.

"The answer for you question is movies, music, and drinking, which sadly can lead to dancing. Sadly because I can't dance and it's just embarrassing which is why it follows the drinking, to numb a person for the horrors of the bad dancing." The boys just stared at her, confused expressions on their faces, she was definitely related to the waitress Rosie.

"In English, or if that was Canadian in American, please." Sam politely, if sarcastically, requested.

"Well in understandable English, that means here or Awen's, or the other pub in town, though they are not as good but then again-"

"You're bias because your cousin owns the place, right?" Dean finished for her, an eyebrow raised somewhat mockingly.

"You got it, but tonight is Fireside Fill-More night and that means it'll be fun, and great music and Catie and me go every Thursday night. Which is why this place is closed now, so we'll have enough time to clean up and then get over there in time for dinner and get good seats for the music."

"This must be a great thing, so what exactly is Fireside Fill-More night?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's see, uh, Jason comes with musical instruments and sings and gets other people up on stage and sing and play and its just a Celidh." Seeing their blank expressions, she explained. "A Celidh is a 'kitchen party', basically music, booze and good times, seriously its impossible not to have fun at Fireside night."

"How long until you and your sister head over?" Sam asked, as he wanted to keep an eye on these girls who were in his disturbing vision, not to mention watching Dean blush around this girl was entertaining.

"Um, let's see we have to clean up, so probably something like twenty minutes, or so." Kim already had a garbage bag in hand. She smiled up at Sam. "Why are you offering to help maybe?" Sam looked expectantly at Dean who threw up his hands.

"Sure, why not." He said trying to not sound defeated.

"Thanks!" Kim gave Dean a chaste peck on the cheek and passed him the garbage bag. "I'll go with Sam and get him some cleaning supplies. Be right back." She was out the door before Dean could answer or she could notice his intense blush, though Sam did and he smothered his laugh.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim grabbed Sam a broom and dustpan and directed him to theatre number one where Caite was cleaning. They heard music playing and Kim put a finger to her lips to tell Sam to be quiet he followed her enter the theatre silently. Inside they found Catie cleaning the theatre and singing along with the movie on screen.

"Perfect," Kim said smiling wickedly, "She got her movie up and running."

"What movie?" Sam asked confused.

"'Rent', her new favorite musical, it's great and all but Catie's been listening to it twenty-four/seven. It's beginning to drive me nuts. She's got it set so Mimi doesn't sing and she does, don't ask me how, I don't do technology." Kim made a face apparently she wasn't a tech person. Sam could commiserate, Dean and his obsession with Metallica they were a great band but a little variety wouldn't kill Dean.

They both watched as Catie continued singing her duet to the screen, she was mimicking Mimi on screen, Sam hadn't seen Rent yet so he didn't know of the guy's name. Kim dropped to her knees and crept forward gesturing for Sam to do the same. They both snuck forward, their approach hidden by the rows of seats, Sam almost felt as if he were Hunting: the darkness, being on his hands and knees, being quiet as possible, the only things that weren't quite right was Dean wasn't there and there was a musical in the background. He had yet to kill an evil thing with a musical playing in the background, but who knew what tomorrow would bring.

♪♫♪"Would you light my candle? Ow!" ♪♫♪ She sang her lovely soprano

♪♫♪ "Oh the wax." ♪♫♪ He sang back grabbing Mimi hand.

♪♫♪ "It's dripping, I like it between my-"♪♫♪ Mimi took his hand and placed it on her chest down her shirt, Catie copied the motion.

♪♫♪ "Fingers!" ♪♫♪ He jerked his hand away. ♪♫♪ "I figured oh well goodnight." ♪♫♪ Mimi walked away and stopped in the door and then came back into the room. ♪♫♪ "It blew out again?" ♪♫♪

♪♫♪ "No. I think that I dropped my stash." ♪♫♪ Catie sang along, while Mimi looked for her 'stash' Caite looked for trash. Sam smiled wryly at that thought.

♪♫♪ "I know I 've seen you out and about, when I used to go out, your candle's out." ♪♫♪

♪♫♪ "Oh I'm illin', I had it when I walked in the door, it was pure is it on the floor?" ♪♫♪

♪♫♪ "The floor?" ♪♫♪ He sang back to her in his tenor.

♪♫♪ "They say that I have the best ass below 14th street is it true?" ♪♫♪ Catie's voice drifted from the between the seats.

♪♫♪ "What?" ♪♫♪ The guy on screen was surprised. Sam was a little surprised as well, what kind of musical was this?

♪♫♪ "You're staring again." ♪♫♪

♪♫♪ "Oh no, I mean you have a nice… I mean you look familiar." ♪♫♪

♪♫♪ "Like your dead girlfriend."♪♫♪

♪♫♪ "Only when you smile, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else." ♪♫♪

♪♫♪ "Do you go to the Cat Scratch club that's where I work, I dance." ♪♫♪ Catie struck a pose with a garbage bag in one hand and an empty cup in the other.

♪♫♪ "Yes, they used to tie you up." ♪♫♪

♪♫♪"It's a living." ♪♫♪ Catie sang continuing to look for garbage.

♪♫♪ "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." ♪♫♪ The guy on screen concluded triumphantly.

At the mention of the handcuffs Kim was on her feet rounding the corner and Catie caught sight of her immediately and as Sam rose up she began to look very embarrassed and was blushing furiously. Kim had an evil smile on her face; Sam had a feeling that maybe he shouldn't have eavesdropped.

"I hate to be judgmental but I think you were a touch too flat on that last note, Catie. What do you think Sam?" Kim turned to him expectantly, Catie looked horrified at the thought of them eavesdropping on her.

"I couldn't say Kim. I just got here, got lost on the way here from the broom closet." He smiled reassuringly at Catie; Kim stuck her tongue out at him. Catie looked relieved that he hadn't heard her, though Sam didn't know why, she had a beautiful voice.

"I should leave you two crazy kids alone and go help Dean clean up theatre two." Kim flashed an insinuative smile at her sister and left Catie and Sam in the theatre, to finish cleaning up.

"So, uh, yeah that wasn't at all obvious now was it?" Catie said continuing to clean the theatre, turning away so Sam wouldn't see her embarrassment.

"No not all. Your sister is as subtle as a sledgehammer, reminds me of my brother really. Probably not a good thing." Sam replied laughing. "So I'm not sure but I think Dean got us invited to dinner with you and your sister at the Awen Tavern for Fireside Fill-More night, that is in exchange for some slave labor. Dean is kind of forward that way." He sighed outwardly, though he was privately delighted at Dean's forward behavior, THIS time. "So your sister said something about a Celidh which apparently means dinner, dancing and drinking tonight. Is that about right?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, that about covers it, though because you both are new…let me put it this way, how well do you sing?"

"Huh?" Sam asked getting a little nervous. "Kim didn't mention anything about singing. We don't have to do we?"

"Oh, Jason will probably get you and Dean up on stage whether you like it or not. He can be very persuasive you know."

"Oh God Dean's going to have to sing, I don't know if I can handle that. I mean I have to listen to him in the car all the time but still, I don't know if I can handle that." Sam said, not wanting to sing in public, some things he didn't think he could do and sing in public was one of them.

"Don't worry most people can't sing that well either, and if you really don't want to no one will make you." Catie gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll sing if you will." She offered even though she had no real wish to sing.

"Well when you put it that way…" They both just smiled and continued to clean the empty theatre in a companionable silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: I borrowed Fireside Fill-More from Spider Robinson's Callahan's Chronicles, which people should read. And I borrowed the 'Light my candle' scene from Rent because it is just that good a scene and Catie does LOVE that song. There will be more later and yes it will be less boring I am laying ground work people have some patience because the big guns are almost ready to go in the next chapter or so things will begin.

Celidh pronounce Kay-Lee.


	5. The Showdown at the Cinema

Chapter 5: The Showdown at the Cinema

_Maybe she'll show that boy a good time, it looks like he could use some fun. He seems a little tense and his eyes are _so_ shadowed,_ Kim thought with a smug grin as she silently glided back into theatre number two. As she entered she heard Dean muttering to himself, she stopped for a moment to listen to his random bitching.

"Yeah, that was a great plan, really. Agree clean up for the girl, do the work for the girl, get left by the girl who walks away with your own brother. Just freaking brilliant! I mean really where is the justice?" He bent over, and Kim took the opportunity to check out his ass. "I mean honestly, I think she was into me. Geez what the Hell am I doing here? I should never have let Sammy talk me into this vacation. I should be out there killing evil sons of bitches, not cooling my heals in some town where the weirdest thing I've seen is a chick who likes having a ghost in her house. Who the Hell likes ghosts anyway?"

In the semi-darkness of the theatre Kim smiled wryly her eyes flashing bright unnatural, green for a moment. _If you only knew what was really in this town you might not be so bored Dean, though what you mean by Hunting I don't know. Maybe I'll find out later, if I'm not busy with, uh let's say other _things

"Miss me?" Kim asked coyly, stepping into the light before Dean said anything else that might make her want to eavesdrop further, she walked right up beside him. "Worried I wasn't coming back, maybe?"

"What me nervous? Never, just worried that little Sammy and you got lost in this massive place." He replied, all smiles, back to his usual self.

"Hey, don't knock the theatre, it's the best one in town." Kim looked him straight in the eye; waiting for him to blink first, no one insulted her parent's theatre. "Okay it's the only one in town, but even if it weren't, it would be the best one in town." He looked away first; he recognized the fierce pride she had for the small business.

"Okay, it's a very nice theatre, honestly, the nicest one I've been inside of for years." Dean said giving her his winning smile.

"And how many theatres have you been inside of in the last few years?" She asked her eyebrow arching.

"In the last three years? Um this one."

"Well what is that saying? Honesty-" Kim began smiling.

"Is the best policy." They finished together, Kim nudged him with her shoulder, and he nudged her back and they continued to clean the theatre until they were interrupted.

"Aww, was it just me Sam or was that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Catie asked it in the same voice a kindergarten teacher would use.

"That was definitely the cutest thing I've ever seen Dean do." Sam replied in the same tone of voice, looking smugly at Dean, who was shooting him a look of death. Kim appeared to be doing the same with her sister. Sam began to squirm a little under Dean's glare but Catie just continued to stand there smirking as her sister turned an impressive shade of red.

"Ha ha, very funny Catie. You guys done already? Is it really clean Catie? Really?" Kim eyeballed her sister.

"No Kim we didn't cut corners or anything it was just less dirty than in here." Catie smiled knowingly.

"Well in that case we are just about done in here too." Kim fought the urge to stick out her tongue at her younger, really annoying sister. She simply smiled pleasantly at Catie and Sam and gestured for them to move towards the door. "If we're all done why don't you two take the trash out to the dumpster and I'll go count the nights float and get Dean to toss the kids form the arcade."

"How about you two toss the trash and I'll count and Sam will toss the kids." Catie said stubbornly.

"How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Dean suggested, somewhat sarcastically.

"Okay, Rock, Paper, Scissors." The girls said together, Kim ended up on scissors and Catie finished with paper,

"Ha! I win." Kim smiled smugly at her younger sister. "Now go toss the trash and we'll get out of here already." As they all separated to finish their various tasks Kim noticed how chummy Sam and Catie were, while Catie saw how Kim couldn't keep her eyes off Dean. Both sisters left smirking secretly, each convinced she'd made the match up perfectly according to 'plan'.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam looked at who was Catie smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, guess your stuck on trash duty with me." She said raising her eyebrows, giving him a helpless look. "Normally I win, she almost always chooses rock, nine times out of ten, really."

"No problem I'm not much good at kicking people out anyway. Dean is a much better hard ass than I am." Sam said smiling.

"Really? You seem like you can handle yourself." Catie fought her blush reflex, _Oh Gods did I just say that? I might as well feel his bicep and say 'ooh you're so strong"!_ As she looked into his puppy dog eyes, she toyed with her Claggadh's ring nervously. "Well we, um, we should get to work I guess, the sooner we do, the sooner we can grab dinner and after that the Kitchen Party can start." She grabbed both bags of garbage and handed one to Sam.

"What's a 'Kitchen Party'?" Sam asked confused. "I thought it was called Fireside Fill-More Night or whatever?"

"Well Mike calls it Fireside Fill-More in honour of Spider Robinson his favorite author, and a 'Kitchen Party' _is_ a which Celidh which basically means, people get together and play some music and have some fun. Basically the mentality is 'Eat, drink, and be _very_ merry' its just a good time all around. The best thing of all is that the musicians of the night are all local. And as I said before you'll be singing before the night is out I'm afraid, Jason will see to that."

With that ominous comment Catie led the way out to the dumpster out back of the theatre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim counted the cash as quickly as she could, while keeping an eye on Dean as he got the kids to leave. Some of the kids were mouthing off but Dean was getting them to clear out. Kim watched as they all began to troop out the door a couple of the girls shooting angry looks over their shoulders. It was then that Kim recognized one of the girls.

"MORGAN!" Kim shouted in a voice that would have made a drill sergeant proud. The girl she had yelled at whipped around at the sound of her name. Dean looked puzzled, _What's the deal?_ Kim stalked forward, her sudden anger apparent in her every stride. The girl she had called simply stood at the door, her hands folded across her chest, defiance on her face and her body language. Kim stopped short, about a meter from the younger girl. Dean took a closer look at this Morgan; Kim was treating her very carefully.

Morgan, in Dean's estimation couldn't have been more than fifteen and was dressed all in black a blank look on her face, as if she were waiting for the bus. The girl was maybe 5'2", a young kid and yet Kim was treating her like a dangerous creature; Dean couldn't see why. The kid looked normal enough in her fashionably ripped jeans and logo-ed t-shirt, she looked like an advertisement for a teen fashion magazine.

"Yes Kim?" The girl answered, a bored innocence in her voice, she looked and sounded completely harmless. She fingered the upside down pentagram she wore, but Dean guessed that it was a fashion statement and not a belief; that's how it was with most kids.

"Don't 'yes Kim' me, I told you never to come here again. I told you never to come near me again!" Barely controlled fury burned in Kim's voice. "I told you-"

"You told me a lot of things Kim." Morgan's blank mask began to crumble as anger heated her voice. "You TAUGHT me and the rest of us girls, a lot of _interesting_ things. We were just wondering when you would be starting the lessons again, right Nicola? Right Rachael?" Two other girls came up beside her, flanking her like it was some kind of face off. Dean was beginning to get really confused. He opened his mouth to ask Kim what was going on when Sammy and Catie came back in.

"Morgan!" Catie looked at her sister, alarm in her eyes. "Kim, is everything okay?" Catie looked at her sister pointedly, then to the brothers and back. She walked up beside her sister making it look even more like a standoff. All the other teenagers had fled leaving the theatre empty except for the seven of them. _Any minute they are going to start the 'duel'._ Dean thought sarcastically.

"Yeah Catie everything is fine, the girls were just leaving. Weren't you Morgan?" Dean had never heard a human female growl before but that was the only way to describe how Kim sounded, more animal than human.

"Sure Kim, nice to see you again Catie." Morgan smiled; it was like a wolf baring its teeth rather than a proper smile. The three girls turned as one and began to walk away; Morgan stopped and spun around to face Kim. Dean noticed Kim and Catie jumped at the speed of the move, it was like they expected her to draw a gun or something. "Oh, in case you were wondering Kim we are still holding the meetings, in case you want to drop by sometime."

"I thought I had put a stop to those." Kim said her voice low and tight with anger.

"Well we weren't ready to give up the fun so soon, and not just because you got bored or it was, scared? Anyway I'll tell the rest of the girls you said 'hi'." Morgan walked out of the doors, hurrying to catch up with the other girls.

Dean watched Catie and Kim exchange another cryptic look and gave Sam a look of his own, saying _What the Hell is going on here?_ Sam just shrugged his lanky shoulders.

"Well." Catie sighed her voice a little strained, "That was fun, now wasn't it? Kim I thought _Pathfinders_ was over for the year?"

"So did I Catie. So did I." Kim said regret colouring her voice. "You guys done?" Sam and Catie nodded and Dean dramatically wiped his hands. Kim perked up a little. "I guess there is a dinner and a Celidh waiting for us?"

"What's a Celidh?" Dean asked, as they walked out the door, Sam began to explain the term to his older brother.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I did think about cutting this chapter to speed things up but I rather like it because it shows that both families are hiding secrets and the cute banter between siblings. And for anyone wondering when the cool stuff is going to start it is soon, I just wanted to give the boys a day off they _need_ it. And it is a kind of complicated plot so groundwork is very important to my evil plans. Oh and Pathfinders is after Girl Guides (or Scouts for U.S.A.) and is for teenage girls.


	6. The Trials of Family

Chapter 6: The Trials of Family

Catie and Sam walked a few paces behind Kim and Dean who were, by the sounds of it, discussing the finer points of really bad horror movies. They had been going on since they had left the theatre and both had gotten a little excited while talking about their favorite movies. It was funny as Hell to watch. Catie gave Sam a look and they both burst out laughing, which caused the other two to abandon their discussion and turn around.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Dean asked Sam, who was holding his sides with laughter. Sam was laughing too hard to reply so Dean looked at Catie in askance.

"You both." She said as if it made sense. "You're both just so…so…" Catie looked at Sam who just shrugged. "You're both just so…so weird." Catie finished helplessly, laughing again, leaning against Sam who froze at first but enjoyed the comfortable touch and relaxed into it. Kim rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her little sister, while Dean gave Sam a discreet thumbs up and smiled knowingly.

"So, why are we walking and how much longer ?" Dean asked Kim, wondering if they were _really_ that similar.

"We're walking because Mike has a VERY strict rule about drinking and driving. Okay, do you see those lights? The really bright ones?" Kim pointed ahead to a Chinese restaurant, "The Orient", which was lit up like a Christmas tree. "The dark house next to that is Mike's Awen Tavern. It just has that simple wooden sign, Mike's not really a fan of neon, ya know." Kim smiled as she looked back at Sam and Catie who were talking about University and what classes they had taken. "So if Iris was being truthful," Kim started coyly, "then you guys really don't know much about Brentwood and are just on a crazy road trip, right?"

"What the Hell is it with small towns? Are they all like this?" Dean exclaimed, throwing up his hands in disbelief. "Unbelievable! We haven't even been here a whole day and we're the talk of the town!"

"Sorry, but it's a really small town and my family's pretty tight." She shrugged helplessly, not a trace of guile in her face or posture. Dean just couldn't get over the creepy small town vibe he kept getting whenever someone knew him before they'd met, it had never happened to him, growing-up as he and Sam had. It was really freaking weird.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Kim opened the door she began to blush because she knew that her friends, and worse, her family were going to tease her mercilessly about the two boys. After all both Kim and Catie were there, entering with the town's newest visitors. Kim had started to unconsciously hunch her shoulders, trying to hide but instead she stood up straight, head up resolute muttering, "Screw this…" under her breath. She _knew _she was going to be teased so why hide when it would only egg them on. Rosie came up to her, eyebrows raised and a sly smile on her face.

"Well, well, good to see you guys again. I see you've met the rest of the family." She nodded at Catie and Kim, who both ducked their heads in embarrassment. "So, together? The usual corner?" Rosie looked at Kim, who nodded. Dean gave Sam a look that said _Weird family huh?_

Sam just nodded and followed Rosie noticing the slight family resemblance between all three girls and the Claddaghs rings. Strange family though, truth be told, no stranger than his. Rosie brought them to a booth big enough to seat eight people comfortably. The booth was shaped like a semi-circle, and was so close to the stage, it was just about ON stage! The stage consisted of a clear space in front of the huge stone fireplace, beside the fireplace was a stand up grand piano, the only indication it was a 'stage', it was on the opposite wall of the pool table and dartboard. The place was louder than it had been at lunch, a little more crowded and a little louder. Dean slid into the booth, Kim sliding in beside him, her cheeks a warm pink colour as Rosie gave them the menus and a leering smile. Catie smothered a laugh as Kim covered her eyes with her hands, muttering something that sounded like 'damn kid'.

"Lily will be with you shortly." Rosie advised them as she walked away, gesturing to someone at the bar.

"Hey, she didn't ask if we wanted to get something to drink or anything." Dean said indignantly, looking around for Rosie, he wanted another Devil's Elixir. Kim sighed gustily beside him, her head on her crossed arms. "What! I just wanted something to drink after all that cleaning."

"No worries." Catie said a wry smile twisted on her lips. "Mike'll be here in three, two, one." As she finished her countdown the bartender appeared at their table. Kim greeted him without raising her head, she was blushing hotlybut didn't want to give Mike the pleasure of knowing he could still embarrass her.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Came Kim's muffled welcome.

"Not much Kim, you?" Mike said a knowing smile on his face. Catie stuck her tongue at him and he smiled even wider. "Hey Kim is your head glued there or something?" Kim raised her head and glared at Mike, the type of death-glare that only family could ever witness and survive.

"So, Dean, Sam good to see you again, but as the oldest 'Beste' here, I feel I should ask you what your intentions are towards my little cousins?" Mike leaned onto the table, his grin cooling a few degrees and a sharp look entering his eyes.

"Oh, come on Mike, you're older than me by like, a week!" Kim muttered disgustedly, he always did this and it drove her crazy.

"Still older, so no dodging the question. Your intentions guys?" Mike pressed, pinning Dean with his gaze. Dean unconsciously squirmed; he looked to Sam for help.

"Well, we um…that is…" Sam began, not sure how to answer; he'd never been asked this question before. Not even with Jess, no one had ever asked him this before and he KNEW Dean had never been asked it before, would have required an actual relationship, not a one night stand.

"Mike take a walk or something, they're tourists, which I KNOW you know because Iris no doubt told you, so be nice! Or else, Mike! We'll take a round here, Kim'll have her usual and I'll have mine and give the boys whatever you gave 'em before and stop acting like…well, uh, yourself. Okay?" Catie commanded losing all patience with her older cousin. Mike stood there for a second looking a little taken a back, but that was Catie, push her too far and she'd kick you in the teeth.

"At your service, cuz." Mike gave Catie a mock bow, and threw a meaningful look at the two guys who both smiled hesitantly.

"Don't mind the family, they're weird but fairly-" Kim began smiling sheepishly at Sam and Dean, but was cut off when a guy barreled onto the seat beside her. Dean and Sam both reacted by reaching for weapons that weren't there, because they were on 'vacation'.

"Hey babe! Miss me?" Said the newest character to enter Dean and Sam's REALLY weird day.

"Hi Adam." Catie said in a bored tone, as though this happened all the time, which it probably did.

"Ow!" Kim rubbing her shoulder where Adam had slammed into her. "Thanks muchly!" She punched Adam his arm hard. She looked at Dean and Sam who both appeared to be confused by the new arrival. "This would be Adam an annoying but nice guy. He's sadly a teacher at the local school which is no doubt why he's drinking." Adam waved as he continued to throw back his beer.

"What's up?" Adam raised his glass in salute. "I am done destroying the kiddies minds for today! By the way Kim, the little buggers were asking when you'd be coming back. Hint, hint, hint. I mean I like teaching your English classes once in a while but not while teaching my regular chemistry and computer classes. Kinda makes it hard to goof off, ya know?" He said giving Kim a look. Dean was tired of not understanding what was going on, usually it he and Sammy who knew what was going on while everyone else was lost.

"So Kim, you're a teacher? Sounds nice, you teach English?" Sam said getting back into the conversational loop before Catie subtly commanded his attention again.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to freeze you out or anything." Kim apologized glaring at Adam for mentioning her class. "Yeah, I am a English teacher but I am taking this semester off for, uh, stress. Seriously crazy kids in my classes, that kid at the movie theatre was one of them."

"You're a TEACHER?" Dean stared at her like she'd just slapped him. "There is no way _you're _a teacher! Man, if you'd been my teacher maybe I would have done my homework or skipped class less!"

"No, you would have." Sam said to his brother who rolled his eyes in response.

"Fascinating as your day was, why are you here?" Catie asked Adam pointedly looking at Sam beside her, which Dean and Kim both noticed. Adam however was oblivious to her and was looking wildly around for a waitress.

"Huh? Oh had a bad day at school, one of the kids was a little too Talented if you know what I mean Kim." He looked her dead in the eyes, a haunted expression gleaming in his own. "That Morgan, she is…" He swallowed convulsively. "She is a little too much for a mere mortal like me to handle." A look traveled around the table and once more Sam and Dean were left out of the non-verbal conversation.

"That kid at the theatre?" Dean asked, thinking back. "What about her? Seems to be normal for a teenager if that word can ever apply." He shrugged his shoulders as if to indicate that teenagers were anything but normal.

"Since when do you know about normal?" Sam teasingly demanded of his brother, Dean shrugged again.

"Lily! Lily bring us another round of whatever, my tab!" Adam shouted to the quiet girl across the room.

"Hey, wasn't she supposed to drop off some drinks or something?" Dean said looking to Catie who grinned and pointed in front of him, before responding.

"She did, see?" Dean looked down and sure enough a drink that looked like Devil's Elixir _was_ in fact in front of him, he looked around the table and saw that all the drinks were there somehow.

"Sammy did you see her…?" He began but the look on Sam's face said that he had not.

"It's Sam and nope, I didn't see her either." Sam replied his eyes wide; he held his drink as though it were a bomb.

"No worries, she probably dropped them off when this," Kim punched Adam in the shoulder again, trying to remind him not to slam into her. "Guy showed up, being his usual distracting self-OW!" Adam punched her back as not to be out done. Lily came over with another round and took dinner orders, taking Adam's as well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner had come and gone, and the place had begun to fill up. One of the reasons Sam had noticed was it seemed every other person appeared to come by the table to say 'hi' to Kim, Catie or Adam. Everyone was very friendly, which was driving Dean crazy. _He really doesn't trust people,_ Sam reflected sadly thinking of Dean's stolen innocence damning the demon for yet another sin committed against his family. Dean squirmed in his seat as yet more people came up to the table to say hello. Catie looked bored and kept looking at her watch, while Sam worried that he had made a bad impression and wouldn't be able to keep and eye on her.

Catie and her sister Kim had after all been the stars in his one and only pain free vision, very important fact to keep in mind. And he kind of liked her, after everything that had happened with Sarah in New York and having to leave. Sam sighed, she was nice and she had reminded him that he still had a heart, even if it was broken from Jess it was still there. Sam glanced at Dean who was blushing _again_, Dean was right Jess would have wanted him to be happy. He shook his head in disbelief, too many weird things today: Dean blushing, being actually right, strange family, which was connected to his vision. _Maybe I should tell Dean about the vision, might make his happier to be 'working' while on 'vacation',_ Sam looked at Dean and saw that the tension that always bubbled beneath the surface, the state of constant alert was slowly beginning to drain from him as he joked around with everyone at the table flirting with Kim and Catie, exchanging 'war' stories with Adam. _Tomorrow, I'll tell him everything tomorrow._ Sam silently vowed not wanting to destroy Dean's much needed time off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay no need to berate me, I KNOW it is slow but as I said before, 'ground work' and they NEED a vacation; think about it they deal with this stuff all the time, can you say mental break down? Also a time killer, my temporary beta reader, my friend Everett who the Adam character is based on, was busy so he didn't get to look over chapter until recently. Believe me its good he did, because well it wasn't pretty to proof. For any masochists out there I am looking for a beta reader as my friends who would do it for me are either busy or in the story (meaning it is harder to do what I want to them) so message me if you want. So I will have the next chapter up ASAHP (as soon as humanly possible). Also I promise this is not a 'straight', cliché story for much longer, stuff will be happening in the next chapter to throw out all kinds of questions. If you like it R&R if you don't then R&R. Just know that I write for me so be constructive or nothing changes. Serenity to you all and happy writing.


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

A/N: Sorry for the long, long, long wait but I have been busy with end of my semester at college, and my new job taking my life away. So one may say I am a little sleep deprived but that is an understatement. I finally found a beta, many thanks to you Morning Sunlight; who is willing to take the burden off of my much abused friends, who were threatening to take away my computer. Grrr argh! For those of you waiting stuff is finally going to happen in this chapter and some questions will be answered, kinda. I'd also like to apologize for my really, really bad Latin, I don't speak it, I used a online translating program, therefore it is very broken and probably makes very little sense but I am trying. If anyone knows of a good translating program please let me know. So R&R good opinions or even bad, but if negative be constructive or I will ignore you, sorry but I will.

Good writing to everyone

Serenity for all

Sincerely Rae Artemis

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"Morgan? Are you there?" Her mother called as she knocked on the door.

Morgan groaned and rolled off her bed, her eyes bleary from sleep, _Huh? When'd I fall asleep?_ _ Oh, shit the candle!_ "One second Mom!" Morgan called to her locked door as she rushed to her desk to blow out the candle and open the window; her mom had a thing about candles.

"Morgan, I'm going to count to five and by the time I get to one this door had better be open." Morgan fanned furiously at the candle smoke, _C'mon, c'mon! She'll kill me!_ "Four, three, two-" Morgan whipped the door open just as her mother was about to pound on it.

"What the hell were you doing? Are you on drugs?" Morgan rolled her eyes, her mom always asked that. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady! How am I to know what you and your friends do, especially after that terrible teacher of yours brainwashed all you girls? How a daughter of mine could get mixed up in all that. Simply unbelievable how the school allowed that woman to spread that terrible-"

"Mom! Chill okay? I was just in my room, doing…" Morgan's eyes spotted what _looked_ like homework on her desk. "Homework see? Just an essay on Hamlet that Mr. Hilts assigned today." She picked up the papers and began to put them in order.

"Mr. Hilts? Is that who they're using to replace that witch Ms. Beste? He's just a computer tech. And I heard that he is a friend of hers, probably cast a spell on him and now he is doing her bidding! How could they!"

Morgan gave a sigh of relief as her mother left her room, no doubt to phone the Parent Teacher Advisory Board and complain about Mr. Hilts. _Sometimes I think she worries too much. Ms. Beste…Kim was a great teacher, why did she have to go?_ Morgan tried to remember the reason Kim had left for the semester but couldn't seem to. See rubbed her temples as _another_ migraine began, seemed that these days every time she tried to remember something she got a head ache and she kept losing time. It had gone from losing a couple of minutes here and there to whole hours at a time. And every time she was going to say something to her mother she would either forget or get a headache or worst of all black out. "Ow!" She looked down at the papers in her hand, "Damn, a paper cut! Bloody freaking great!" She recognized her handwriting though it wasn't the essay she'd thought it was. She read the strange words in silently in her head.

'_Inquam increpito tu Hecatate. IItaque insto Hecatate. Veneratio procul deus itaque mei iaceo prae ille illa illud quisnam mos excito piaculum. Mei oro te, Hecatate exaudio mei placitum, mei mos fieri. Mei obtestor erogatio oriundus sibimet unde pessum ire mei. Mei assumo Hecatate punio sibimet quisnam pessum ire mei. Mei assumo ille illa illud deus punio sibimet ut mei mors mortis. Persequor Hecatate, persequor! Mei assumo vomica invado fraters Winchesters Dean itqaue Sam! Mei assumo vomica invado fraters Winchesters Dean itqaue Sam! Persequor Hecatate, persequor! Mei assumo vomica invado fraters Winchesters Dean itqaue Sam! Mei insto tu! Mei fidelis tu Hecatate! Mei excito vomica invado fraters Winchesters Dean itquae Sam! Mei voveo vovi votum mei spiritus! Cruciamentum sibimet! Piaculum sibimet! Sibimet abeo! Persequor Hecatate, persequor! Mei assumo vomica invado fraters Winchesters Dean itqaue Sam! Increpito tu Hecatate!' _

It was a spell! She _knew_ the power of spells when spoken, even if you didn't know the language, it could be enough. Her mind picked up enough of what the Latin meant to frighten her to the marrow of her bones and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Morgan's mind began to reel at what this discovery meant; her blackouts and memory losses started to make sense, something was going on, something _was_ taking her over. It had to be Kim's fault; it had to be her doing this! Morgan gathered her courage to call her mother and tell her the truth about what Kim had been teaching at the Pathfinder meetings. As she took a step towards her bedroom door the spell clutched in her hand, the vertigo hit her and darkness tinged her vision.

"Mom?" Morgan croaked out her throat closed, her head spinning. "Mom? I need to tell you someth-" She fell heavily to her knees, still clutching the spell as the darkness dragged her downward, a woman's scream echoing in her ears.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where in Hades is Jason already?" Kim muttered looking at her watch again, Adam perked, looking up from his beer.

"He dropped his amp."

"Huh?" Dean asked as he looked around the quickly filling tavern, trying to flag down Rosie or Lily for another 'Devil's Elixir' but failing to see the girls in the huge crowd of people that was milling about in the small tavern.

"I said he dropped his amp." Adam repeated, slurring his words more than slightly, his eyes staring off into space. "He dropped his amp and had to go get his spare from the gallery. Robin's with him and they're right now at the top of Wallace and East Saanich and will be here in a minute. They're talking about-"

Adam was shut up as Lily, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, set a pint down in front him before wandering off to serve the rest of the crowd. She gave Catie and Kim a very pointed look as she left and both girls nodded a look of shame, blushing across their faces. Lily jerked her head towards the bar and Dean casually followed the direction of her gaze to find Mike, staring at the girls as well. Dean quickly looked away, as Mike's 'look' was enough to topple dynasties. Dean turned to Kim to ask what that was about, but was distracted by a sudden looming presence over him. Dean reached for the familiar hilt of his knife and immediately regretted, at Sam's insistence, leaving it in the trunk. He began to brace himself for the inevitable blow.

"Hey there kiddies, how's it going?" The tall man said greeting them. "Fresh meat Kim? Shouldn't you be introducing me?" Dean gave the stranger a closer look: he was tall, at least 6'4", brown/red hair short almost military, with a goatee, he looked very serious and somewhat intimidating until you saw his eyes, which were a very merry grey/blue and full of mischief.

"Sorry." Kim rolled her eyes as she apologized. "This is Jason and Robin."

She gestured to a girl that Dean hadn't noticed as he assessed the possibility of a threat. He now considered her; she was 5'8", with auburn long hair, wearing glasses and had lovely hazel eyes, which shyly looked around her, taking everything in but hesitant as if not to bother anyone. Dean gave her a dazzling smile and said hello. Kim had continued to talk as Dean took everyone's measure.

"Yeah they're new in town but not_ your_ type." She said giving Jason a look. _Geez, the looks that get used around here! Maybe there's a translation guide somewhere..._ Dean thought ruefully.

"Our reputation precedes us," Sam muttered under his breath to Dean who just shook his head and smiled hiding his own paranoia. _He REALLY needs a vacation._ Sam thought, watching his brother begin to relax again, the tension slowly leaving his shoulders, the guarded look fading from his eyes.

"So, who wants to help me set up? I promise whoever does won't have to sing." Jason's eyes flashed, and he laughed. "Okay, you'll still have to sing but not too much. I promise, scout's honour." He held up one hand and made a show of crossing his fingers on his other hand.

"You never were a Scout." Kim said accusingly as she got up to help.

"Yeah, sure, I'll help." Dean said laughing, also getting up.

"Me too, otherwise your little cousins will get me plastered before the first song." Adam said, giving Lily a friendly leer across the bar. Catie gave him a dirty look and whispered to Sam.

"Don't believe him, Jason'll make you sing anyways." Catie hissed out, as she held Sam's arm urgently.

Dean seeing her pawing at his brother, smiled smugly as he got up from the table with a discreet thumbs up. Sam scowled at him and gestured for him to go away. Dean muffled a laugh and followed Jason out the door with Kim and Adam trailing behind him. Kim was whispering angrily at Adam and shoved him hard as she stormed forward, brushing past Dean in her hurry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Adam, do a lot of fortune telling?" Dean asked as Adam walked beside him.

"Eh?"

"Wow, you Canadians really use 'eh'? I thought that was just a commercial, who knew? But really dude, how'd you know, he phone you or something?" Dean pressed, bored with his vacation and looking for a little work, his fingers were itching for it.

"What? Oh, just, uh, a . . . a Talent you might say." Adam snorted, grinning ironically. "A Talent or maybe a curse. I . . . just dunno. Sometimes it's nice but other times, I just . . . I just wanna drill open my skull to make it all stop, ya know?" He looked at Dean, and his eyes were haunted, as if he'd seen too much, the way Dean thinks his eyes must look sometimes.

"Curse? Like how?" Dean asked carefully as Adam had taken on a skittish look, as if he were about to bolt at the wrong word.

"I get these visio-"

"Yo! Slackers, let's go! This stuff won't move itself!" Kim called from the van, as she began to unload musical instruments and sound equipment. Her face was worried, as if she'd been listening in, but she'd been too far away for that.

"Yea, yea, yea." Adam called back. "Slave driver!"

"You want some cheese with that whine?" Kim asked sarcastically, picking up a guitar case and an amp, and began walking towards them. "Here Adam take these inside, and be careful!"

"Yes, MOTHER!" Kim stiffened and her eyes narrowed but she didn't reply to the mother comment. Dean watched Adam walk back to the tavern, steady and not appearing to be drunk.

"Hey, Kim! Is Adam, you know... is he all there?" He asked, unsure of how to ask her if her friend was insane or not.

"Of course not! He's a high school teacher, and anyone who's a teacher is insane!" Kim replied laughingly.

"No I mean, he was saying something about . . .about a curse or talent or something and he seemed a little, I don't know, a little strange." Dean said, using all the tact he had not to call her friend crazy.

Kim suddenly stiffened, but quickly relaxed "Adam is strange and weird." She said as if stating a fact of life. "That is why he is such a fun guy and why kids love him as a teacher. He of course is nothing compared to Robert, wait until you meet him." Kim smiled reassuringly at Dean, but as she turned away the smile melted away revealing a worried frown. _What the Hell did Adam say? He knows better! Musta had a rough day at school, with these visions coming on so strong. Must be Hell for him._ She sighed, she'd been trying to help but he kept saying it was okay, he was dealing but he wasn't! _I gotta talk to his girl and get the whole story._ She handed Dean the last of the instruments and equipment and they went back inside, Kim vowing to herself to talk to Adam, to try to help him.

She and Dean made their way to the 'stage' area and handed Jason his 'toys' as he called them, he looked at Kim, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"So Kim, you'll be in for a little fiddle tonight?" Kim just nodded. "And what about you?" He said eyeing Dean, a strange look in his eyes. "You play anything? Or know any good songs?"

"Yeah, everything by Metallica." Dean said smiling, slightly nervous, _Is he hitting on me? Or am I paranoid?_ He wondered as Jason continued to stare at him.

"Nope, you're not paranoid." A soft voice said from behind him, Dean turned to where the whisper had come from and was quick enough to catch a glimpse of Lily heading back to the bar. The whisper had come from just behind him, had it been her?

"Quit bugging him already Jason, you're shameless." Kim chided him.

"Robin doesn't mind, the standing rule is: 'You can look, but no touchie'. 'Sides she thinks he is cute too." Jason said in a singsong voice, making Dean blush, he wasn't used to being hit on by a guy at least not as blatantly. Jason flashed him a suggestive smile and Dean swallowed hard.

"Sorry man, you're not my type." Dean said shakily.

"No worry, like I said I'm only allowed to look and from where I'm standing it's a lovely view." Kim smacked Jason in the arm and gave him a pointed look. "Fine, fine, I'll be good." Kim raised an eyebrow and even Dean, who had just met him, doubted this statement. "Fine, I'll TRY to be good."

"That sounds about right." Robin said coming up beside Jason, grinning. "As long as you come home with me you can be the flirt you are." She gave him a peck on the cheek and continued to set up the 'stage'.

"That was code for 'get to work' I think." Jason offered, picking up a speaker and trailing the wires back to the soundboard.

"Do I come off as gay or something?" He asked giving Kim a worried look.

"No, or at least I don't think so, why?"

"I don't know, recently there has been some misunderstandings where people think me and Sam are together." Dean said thinking of the 'Two Queens' comment that kid made, and the guy at the housing development. "But we're NOT." He added quickly.

"Nope, my gay-dar isn't going off, and if you're worried about Jason just put it down to him being REALLY friendly and the fact that you and Sam are 'Fresh meat'." Kim reassured him laughing as they went back to join the rest at the table, before the show started.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morgan lay on her floor; her hands clutched to her head as a torrent of images poured into it, fire so much fire! They'd killed her and then they'd burned her! They would pay for this! She would get her revenge on the Winchesters! They would suffer, they would die, and she would get them!

Morgan's eyes changed from brown to light green as the witch took over again. The witch forced Morgan's mouth into a cruel smile and began to sit up. She looked over the body in the mirror, younger than what she would have preferred, but the Talent for magick was there, the weakness in her for being taken over. It was the abandonment issue left from her old mentor leaving her, the witch twirled in front of the mirror again. _Not bad, all things considered._ The witch picked up the spell Morgan had dropped and walked back to the desk to continue the preparations for her spells.


	8. Bewitched, Bothered And Betrayed

A/N: Hey sorry AGAIN for the wait but sometimes it is harder to write a good party than attend one so I had to do some, let's say 'research' shall we? So I had that hard work to do and for the angsty parts well as I said in my bio my life is boring so angst is hard. For those of you who are saying 'When is it going to start?' here is the chapter. Now remember some of these characters are base off of people I know but not faithfully reproduced, nor are all the activities true to life. Those are the only disclaimers for this chapter, oh yeah I don't own the boys, though the Gods know I'd like to. :p The titled is a play on the title of a Frankie Sinatra song, because the boys are bewitched, Dean is bothered by something he can't but he can't put his finger on it, and almost everybody is betrayed! Sorry it is really late/early here and my mind has gone a little strange. Thanks to Morning Sunlight for helping so much on this chapter, you rule! Also thanks are owed to my friend Everett for putting up with my constant phone calls about ideas and not killing me for making such a nuisance of myself to him, also thanks to his girlfriend for her understanding! Remember R&R but be constructive because otherwise how am I to learn?

Good writing to everyone

Serenity for all

Sincerely Rae Artemis

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: Bewitched, Bothered And Betrayed

Sam watched Dean walk away talking with Jason, as Kim appeared to be arguing with Adam. He winced as Dean threw him another cocky thumbs up before he walked out the door, Kim punching Adam and storming out as well.

"Is your sister okay? She looks upset."

"She's just mad at Adam. She doesn't like it when he 'seeks oblivion', it worries her. You know how older siblings are." Catie said giving him a brilliant smile and a shrug as if to say 'who doesn't'. "He's close enough to be family so of course she worries. She's like that for everybody in the family, even Jason who, as you can see, can no doubt take care of himself."

"So how are you related to…uh…everybody it seems?" Sam asked, wondering how to get the information he'd need to keep his vision from happening. He couldn't just ask 'hey! Do you know anyone who practices magick and wants to sacrifice you on an altar?' The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was crazy, then he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her and her sister.

"Well let's see…my Dad, Robert, is brother to Iris, Mike, Rosie, and Lily's dad Bruce. We all had to go through high school together, which for the record sucks!" She made a face, her eyes scrunching in an endearing way. "I'm right in the middle of the group for ages."

"So Rosie is still in school then? Because I thought I saw her waitressing here at lunch time?" Sam let his question hang in the air, a trick that Dean had taught him; lead people but don't force them, people like to talk, so let them.

"Yeah but right now she's…um, she's home schooling right now because of stuff that is going on at the school. Family issues, which is why Kim's not working right now either."

"What kind of issues?" Sam gently prompted her.

"Just…just family issues and bureaucracy and all that red tape." Catie looked at her beer and deciding she needed a fifth one, clumsily waving down her cousin Lily. She accidentally swatted Sam upside his head. "Sorry, normally I don't drink but I guess Adam isn't the only one seeking oblivion tonight. It's been a rough week, Kim getting tossed from school, Rosie a day later… Not to mention our parents are-"

"Hey Catie, here ya go!" Lily said brightly, appearing out of nowhere again beside Sam who jolted with fright. "How are you two doing? You want anything else?" The words sounded normal enough but something in the undertone suggested a subtle warning

"I think I'd better slow down, maybe, yeah I'd better slow down." She leaned back in the booth a look of concentration on her face, as if gauging her sobriety. "Tell Mike good timing on…"

"Timing on…?" Sam stopped as he felt the alcohol suddenly kicking in. "Wow! That was good timing." He exclaimed as the full effect hit him, though there was something different about it this time. Sam knew he wasn't a heavy drinker but he'd never experienced anything like this before, not even at all the parties that Jess had dragged him to. Not even the time with the Jell-O shooters. "How'd…how come…what was in those beers?"

"What were you drinking?" Lily picked up one of his bottles; Sam suddenly noticed he'd had six somehow. "Angel's Tears? Hmm, yeah six would be kicking in right about now." She smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry it is just the effect you get with enough alcohol on Thursday nights, there is an _atmosphere _here that kinda helps. So want more?" She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Another round for everybody, Lily." Catie answered back expansively. "But of the 'special brew' the stuff from the private stash, that includes Jason and Robin now too."

"You sure 'they' can handle it?" Lily asked taking a close look at Sam, sizing him up.

"I can handle anything you can." Sam said defensively, his Winchester pride getting the better of him.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Lily replied ominously over her shoulder as she walked away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey there, Dean." Sam slurred out happily as Kim and Dean returned from helping set up the stage area.

"Hi Sammy, how you doing?" Dean looked at his brother closely checking to see how far gone he was. "How many have you had?"

"Hmmm? Uh, I don know, how many've I had Catie?" Sam slurred out to Catie who leaned against his arm, a pleasant smile on her face, her eyes more alert than Sam's.

"Huh? Um…ask Lily." She murmured as she snuggled deeper into Sam's shoulder. Dean snuck a glance at Kim and saw her hide a smile as her sister pawed his brother.

"You guys wanna move over so we can sit down?" Dean suggested, trying not to laugh at the pair, who both looked at him with dreamy, unfocused eyes as they shuffled over in the booth to allow them to sit down.

"Yeah, we don't want to attract Jason's attention, he'll make us go up and sing, and I, for one, am far too sober for that!" Kim laughed making a show of ducking into the booth. In the background, Jason plugged in his microphone and began calling out names of people to join him on stage. Kim breathed a sigh of relief, as their table was not called forward.

"Is he really that bad?" Kim looked at Dean as if he'd suddenly sprouted a second head on his neck and it, not Dean, was speaking to her.

"You know how he was hitting on you? It's like that but not as subtle."

"Oh. Okay so we hide out here and wait him out?" Dean asked hopefully, as he wasn't much for karaoke.

"No, we begin drinking, copiously! That way when he calls us we won't feel as stupid as we'll look." Kim smiled handing him a drink, which had appeared in her hand out of nowhere. Jason looked at the table and winked as if to say 'I'll getcha later.' Suddenly the room fell silent, as if even the crickets were afraid to offend the big man on stage with their noise. Just as the silence became deafening, Jason announced who would be joining him on stage.

"Okay everybody I'm giving fair warning that this night is going to be heavy on the traditional, 'cause I've been listening to a lot of Great Big Sea recently but if you have any requests, of course, call 'em out. But remember you'd better be willing to lead the song!" Jason smiled wickedly his eyes roving about the bar. "So we're starting with 'The Old Black Rum' by Great Big Sea ladies and gentlemen."

Jason turned back to the assembled band and they began to play some music that Dean didn't recognize but it had a good beat. The party got under way, the alcohol flowed, and the musicians played their hearts out, being periodically replaced by people Jason called to the stage.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the night progressed Kim began to think Jason had decided to spare her from having to perform in front of Dean, she was just starting to relax when she heard him call her.

"Kim, would you care to join us onstage along with your sister for a couple of songs?" Kim froze, fear spreading through her body like an electric shock. She glared up at Jason who smiled at her, beckoning her to the stage a fiddle held out to her. Kim nudged Catie who shrugged as if to ask what other choice they had.

"We gotta go up, sit tight okay?" Kim whispered urgently, getting up from the table.

"Why? Can't you just say 'no'?" Dean asked his hand on her wrist, holding her here there. Catie got up and Sam moved to follow Catie, who motioned him to stay. Sam sat heavily back down as Adam passed him, following Catie to the stage.

"Everybody knows the deal, Jason calls you and you play. He's the Master of ceremonies tonight and he gets paid by Mike for getting the party going. There is no saying 'no' to him." Kim looked at the stage where Jason handed Catie a tin whistle and Adam was given a hand drum. Jason looked at Kim and stepped to the microphone.

"Don't be shy Kim, if you want you can bring lover-boy with you." Jason teased her from the stage his eyes dancing as her face-flushed red.

"Coming Jason." Kim growled out as she shook Dean's hand off her wrist and raced to the stage before Jason could make another comment. As Jason handed Kim a fiddle Dean saw her whisper to him an annoyed look on her face. Catie played a few songs and then returned to the table leaving Adam and Kim with Jason.

As Catie returned she told Dean to go up on stage and the only reason he did was because he wanted to give Sam more time with the very affectionate girl. He walked towards the stage and stood off to the side trying not to attract attention, eventually he was physically dragged up by Jason to join in on some song called 'Captain Kidd'. Kim helped him escape, shortly thereafter, back to the relative safe haven of the booth. They both collapsed into it, hiding from Jason on stage and glanced fearfully back worrying that he was going to call them back up. They turned to their siblings who were enjoying each other's company.

"Catie? Catie what have you been drinking?" Kim asked her sister, Catie looked up at Kim, her eyes still much more focused than Sam's.

"Lily got us all a round of the special stuff but we drank yours too so Lily or Rosie'll be bringing some more soon. Hey here she is." Catie pointed to thin air a moment before Lily came to the table. Dean turned to look and saw Lily, a tray of drinks in her hands, smiling widely. Dean thought he'd seen the girl at the bar a moment earlier.

"Sorry Catie, Sam, Mike says that you're on water for the next little while. Sorry guys." Lily dropped her load of drinks and disappeared back to the bar. This time Dean was watching and his eyes widened as he actually saw her disappear into thin air. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Uh, I, um, did, uh." Dean stuttered out, trying to understand what he had just seen, it wasn't possible, not on vacation.

"Yeah?" Kim looked at him, a worried look fleeting across her face.

"Nothing, uh, just…going to grab something to eat from the bar." Dean quickly slid out of the booth and walked away quickly, watching carefully as Kim and Adam chatted with the drunken pair. He began to wonder what the hell was going on, as he sidled up to the bar, his eyes glued to the table where his brother sat oblivious to the weirdness surrounding him. There were many people in the tavern now and he was able to blend in as many of the patrons were by now very blended themselves. As he hid out next to the bar formulating his theories as to what the hell was going on, he overhead Rosie and Lily laughing about something.

"What the Hell is going on with Catie? When was she so friendly and forward…. Or even just friendly?" Lily giggled to her younger sister.

"Well I hate to brag but…" Rosie looked around to make sure no one would overhear her confession. "I managed a little charm on Catie. A little love-at-first-sight spell that Kim actually taught me! It doesn't last long but when Sam came in here this morning he looked so sad and Catie just broke up with David so…"

"She will KILL you if she finds out, you do know that right?"

"It only lasts two or three days tops, she'll never know, she'll figure it was a random fling. C'mon what's the worst that can happen?"

"Can you say 'Famous last words'? Lily asked her sister. "She is going to kill you."

"Whatever, she'll be thanking me, but she'll never know right?"

"I won't tell her, I swear but if you die can I have your share of the tips tonight?"

"Whatever." Rosie said just as Iris burst into the conversation with a stern look on her face, hands on her hips.

"Rosemary Saffron Beste! How could you do that to your own cousin! And Lily, how could you encourage her!" Iris said pulling herself up to her full, yet not towering height. Dean saw Adam making his way to the bar, weaving slightly and half turned so he wouldn't be seen.

"Hey there ladies! How're ya'll? I need another pint o' the special stuff." He said smiling at the three girls, noticing Iris's angry expression. "Wha's goin' on?"

"Rosie has been abusing her Talents and playing with magicks that she shouldn't. This, Rosie, is why people call us witches! This is why you and Kim aren't in that damn school!" Iris glared at her two sisters. "Gods dammit why don't you two ever listen! With mom and dad away up Island looking for Uncle Robbie and Aunt Joyce do you think you can break all the rules! You both just wait 'til they get home, then you will learn? If you keep this up, we'll all be burned at the stake as witches!"

Dean bit his lip to avoid yelling out; 'because it's WRONG!' He kept his mouth shut because he had to know what they were, so he could break their hold over his brother. Dean felt a pang of regret as he realized that Kim was no doubt involved.

"Yeah! Yer not witches, yer just a bunch of faeries!" Adam said gesturing widely, to the girls who all shushed him quickly, their eyes darting about to see if anyone had heard him, fortunately they didn't see Dean, whose eyes would have given him away, they were wide and staring.

"Dammit Adam! Not everybody needs to know, not everybody has an idea even, and they don't need to!" Iris hissed out her eyes flashing, almost glowing. No they were glowing Dean noticed in the dim light of the bar.

_Shit,_ Dean thought his mind racing frantically, _what the Hell? I thought you only got those out east, why are they here? Dammit on my vacation too!_ Dean moved away as he heard the girls cut Adam off and put him on water, despite his loud protests. _Gotta get to Sammy, and get back to the…Damn the B&B is owned by 'one of them', all the stuff is there!_ Dean ground his teeth in frustration. _Damn I even told Iris I knew about this kinda stuff. _ He looked at Sam worried, so intent on figuring out how to get his brother out, he didn't notice that Kim had snuck up behind him.

"Hey there." She smiled up at him and Dean noticed her anew, there was no way she could be involved. He felt his resolve weakening. He looked back at Sam and away from Kim, and felt the hold she had over him weakening. "Get lost Dean? Not hungry anymore?" She smiled teasing him and he felt convinced that she had nothing to do with any of it.

"Huh?" Dean shook his head, regaining control, a seductive smile spreading across his lips. "Not for food anyway." He grabbed her hand and led her to the door, she followed him very willingly. Dean led her outside the bar, to a dark part of the parking lot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim followed Dean, eager to find out what game he was playing, he drew her close to him turning her back to the wall, leaning in to her.

"Whatcha hungry for?" Kim asked her hands sliding up his back, behind his head, a sly smile on her lips. Dean's hand slowly inched towards his inner jacket pocket, for the Holy water he kept there. He pushed her hands back, wishing that he could enjoy the moment instead of ruining it.

"Christo." He murmured softly, searching her face for a reaction, a first nothing then a look of confusion crossed her face, her mouth open, as she was about to ask what he meant._ Well, here goes nothing! _ He thought as he pulled out the Holy water. He pulled away sharply as he flung the water at her puzzled face. It sizzled as it made contact with her skin, her eyes flashing a bright, glowing bright green. Her hand touched her cheek where the water had hit, a pained look filling her eyes.

"Oh Gods! Gods, Dean I'm sorry." Kim's eyes shimmered like a green mirage as she murmured some words Dean couldn't quite make out but as she finished speaking her eyes flared bright green and he felt a darkness surrounding him, dragging him down.

"Wha' are you doin'?" He slurred out as the darkness took him and he fell to the gravel of the parking lot. "Don' hurt Sammy." Dean gasped out with the last of his strength.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper, as she leaned over him, her hands on his temples. "I'm sorry Dean but you can't know these things."

_Don't hurt Sammy, _was his last conscious thought.


	9. Call Me Esme

Chapter 9: Call Me Esme

"Mom!" The witch yelled up the stairs, adjusting her backpack over her shoulder. "Mom, I'm going to go study at Rachael's!"

"Okay honey, have a nice time and don't be too late!" Morgan's mother called back; blissfully unaware her daughter was no longer present, in the house or control of her own body.

"Fool." The witch murmured mockingly as she left the house carrying her spells with her and the required herbs. "If you only knew what your daughter had been up to behind your back. The things she's learnt and the secrets she's kept from you." The witch snorted, as she looked over in her mind the things Morgan had done against her mother's wishes. _No, stop it no! You can't do this to me! It's my body! Get out you stupid bitch! Get out!_ The witch sighed as Morgan once more gained the strength to scream in her mind.

"Now, now dear that is no way to speak to a guest, didn't your mother teach you any manners? Speaking of…I never did introduce myself, my name is Esmeralda, but please call me Esme, dear."

_Yes, she taught me manners Esme, but she also taught me to fight for what's mine! So get the Hell out!_

"I'm afraid not dear, I have things to do and because of those bedamned brothers, my body was destroyed so I'm afraid I have to take yours. Don't worry once I complete the spell I'm working on you won't be bothered anymore, you'll just be dead. Unfortunately we're stuck with each other for a while yet because some of the items I need are hard to get. Honestly you wouldn't believe the pirates that are on eBay!"

_You are NOT taking my body! It is mine; go possess another one or something because this one is taken!_

"Sorry dear, this one is a little short but well endowed in the mystical department, so I will be keeping this one. From what I remember Kim bragging to me about, you're the strongest magickally from that little group she set up. I'm not going anywhere dear so get used to company and please stop screaming at me, it just isn't polite, honey. It is time to say goodnight now Morgan I need to concentrate for this meeting so be quiet like a good girl."

_Short? Who're you calling short! No! You're not shutting me up! You're not! _Morgan screamed silently to Esme, her voice fading as she was put out of sight and out of mind. Esme smiled and began to walk towards the meeting place that she had set up with the others in Kim's little group of apprentice witches.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, uh Kim." Dean called getting her attention, walking up to the booth.

"Yes Dean?" She said as she moved over to allow him to sit down.

"How much have I had to drink?"

"Why?" She asked looking up at him startled, as he sat back down in the booth, a confused expression marring his face.

"Because I realized I somehow lost an hour. I can't remember anything from the last hour. I went from sitting at this table, after we got back from singing, to standing at the bar wondering what the Hell I was doing there."

"Well I kinda lost count myself but I think, maybe, um five or six." She scrunched up her eyebrows, telling him she'd tampered with his mind to make him forget the family secret was out of the question, and she couldn't come up with any other excuse for him losing time. He wasn't supposed to have noticed it anyway; she'd counted on him not realising. Just her luck! She'd just have to try and bluff. "No I think it was seven, definitely seven, or possibly eight. I don't know to be honest, Lily brought me a 'Comfortable Kitchen Floor' and now my brain is going away." She gave him a sheepish smile. "Expect slurring any minute."

"What's a 'Comfortable Kitchen Floor'?" Dean asked, accepting her number. He hadn't been counting and the stuff _was_ strong so he'd probably zoned out or something. Still he couldn't help thinking that something was wrong. A feeling in the back of his mind, something was off, all the subtext looks the sisters and cousins kept passing around was just strange. It made Dean glad that he and Sam didn't have any contact with their extended family.

"It's the best drink ever!" Catie said leaning across the table, a wicked smile on her face, Sam watching her with glazed eyes. By Dean's judgement, Sam was about two beers past his very light limit, his eyes were unfocused, his movements careful and deliberate, his expression peaceful and dreamy. He smiled at Sam who grinned stupidly back, his arm around Catie, all worries he'd had with Sarah forgotten.

"Yeah it is Dean." Sam slurred, putting in his two cents. "It tastes like…like…I dunno but something good! And it makes everything shiny!"

"Wow so that's what they teach in college. How many have you had Sammy?"

"Iss Sam, an' I've only had…mmm…I've had…Hey Lily! How many've I had?"

"Let's see, I think you've had about nine drinks, some 'Angel's', some 'Comfortable Kitchen Floors', some others." She trailed off giving Dean an enigmatic smile that prickled a memory, which disappeared before he could actually remember it. "Anything for you?" Lily asked looking directly at Dean, again giving him a _strong_ sense of déjà vu.

"Sure, bring a couple of 'Floors' and a couple of 'Devil's' please?" He asked trying to remember why he felt like he shouldn't trust her; she seemed like a nice kid.

"Well, you can relax." Kim said snapping him out of his far away thoughts.

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Because you've done your singing and it'll start slowing down in an hour or so and then it'll just be Jason and a couple other people up there, doing some slow ones." Kim beamed at him, trying to search his eyes, but he wouldn't meet hers.

"What? The party just barely got started!"

"Um, dude?" Sam slurred to him from across the table. "Dude, maybe you should slow down if you lost time."

"Let's not forget who is the older brother and who is the younger brother, okay?" Dean replied, smothering a laugh as Catie fell asleep against Sam. Kim just covered her eyes in embarrassment for her little sister, who even in her sleep pulled closer to Sam.

"I am happy to welcome Curran to the stage!" Jason called out to the audience at large who all groaned and cheered in unison. A medium height blonde guy walked up onto the stage, he seemed the epitome of average. His eyes dancing with a wicked gleam, and a cocky bounce in his step, he walked to the microphone with an air of propriety.

"Well ladies, gentlemen and Bestes, because Kim you know you're no 'lady'! I just wanna say how happy I am to be here to perform a few harmonious songs of _note_ for everybody, now before anyone accuses me of being too _punny_ today just remember, a good pun is it's own _reword_!" The audience groaned and some people threw things onto the stage to show their appreciation for his word play. He then launched into a song filled with terrible puns.

"He's not bad." Dean whispered to Kim, drumming his fingers on the table in rhythm with the song.

"Yeah he's great, but eventually the puns wear thin and you just wanna make them stop!" Kim groaned as Curran launched back into the chorus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good evening ladies!" Esme called out to the assembled group of girls who were milling about the wooded clearing, the moonlight harsh on their young faces. She counted and saw that not all of them had shown up, there were only nine where there should have been twelve. Those that ignored her call for a meeting would pay!

"Geez, Morgie you gave me a heart attack! What is so important anyway? You do know Kim will kill us if she finds out you called this meeting? You know that right?" One of the shadows demanded, stalking across the clearing outrage in her every movement, Esme recognized her voice; it was Morgan's best friend Rachael.

"Hey Rachie! Don't worry about Kim; I'll take care of her when the time comes! That's a promise." Esme smiled, her eyes flashing with anticipation. "Anyway she always told us that we should never stop learning, right? It was wrong for her to quit this group, to quit us! She abandoned us! She deserves to be punished for that, don't you think so?" Esme addressed her words to all the girls in the clearing her voice raised, challenging them, daring them to disagree. Esme knew they all felt betrayed by Kim and how she'd left them to their own devices, left them to their parents' disapproval. Because of Morgan's memories she knew how all the girls had suffered and how they all thought it was Kim's fault. Esme allowed her power to flow out of her along with her anger, the rest of the girls feeling it like a wave of heat flowing over them.

"What the Hell was that?" Rachael cried jumping at the sensation. "Where did that come from?" Rachael looked at Esme closely, searching her eyes trying to see Morgan there but seeing only a stranger instead. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Anyway I have the perfect way to get back at Kim and some others that deserve a little retribution with her."

"Its 'bout time." "What took you so long?" "Finally!" were the responses from the other girls as Esme began to outline her plan of revenge and assign portions of the ceremony for the spell to each girl. Rachael was reluctant, kept asking where Morgan had learned the spell and what exactly it would do, Esme replied that it would get them revenge and that was all.

"No! What _does_ it do Morgan, I need to know. I can't just do this and not know what it does!" Rachael stepped in front of Esme, blocking her from setting up the altar and the beginning of the spell. "Morgan as your best friend I need to know what is going on. This isn't you Morgan, it really isn't. What is going on? Where did you learn this? You don't speak Latin, you barely speak English!" Rachael searched her friend's eyes trying to see Morgan but instead a stranger stared back at her. Rachael rubbed her arms; goose bumps had risen as Morgan met her gaze.

"Rachael you don't need to know exactly what it does just that it will make up for all the crap you caught from your mom about the whole magick thing. C'mon Rachael this will fix everything I promise, trust me. Would I lie?"

"Morgan you just used every cliché line I can think of, so not really feeling a lot of trust right now." Esme brushed by her, shouldering her out of the way, annoyance fleeting across her face as she heard Rachael mutter under her breath a sour, 'Whatever'. Esme finished setting up her altar and her preparations for the spell.

"So gals shall we get started?" Esme called in the assembled girls and began to explain what the next step was, a smirk on her face as she thought about her revenge on the Winchesters and her own family.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam watched, his eyes widening in amazement as the trio put away yet _another_ round. He'd seen Dean drink before but never like this! Catie had fallen asleep against him a while ago and as he'd had nothing else to do he'd agreed to referee the drinking contest. Kim had begun the drinking contest when Curran had joined them after his set of songs; he'd greeted Kim in a most unusual way.

"Hey there hot stuff. If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?" He'd leered playfully at her.

"You know, I'm not just another pretty face." Kim replied rolling her eyes at his obliviously bad pick up line, which he used every time he saw her.

"Well, nice to see you're no longer suffering from denial," Curran deadpanned, gesturing towards her wrinkling brow as if making certain there was no misinterpreting the fact that Kim had been burned to the third degree. Dean choked on a laugh and looked at Kim who smiled wryly and threw back her half full drink, making a joke about needing insulation against his puns.

"He's funny." Dean muttered to Kim, she rolled her eyes.

"Just be glad he's not teasing you!" She shot back at him as Catie shuddered in her sleep as Curran made a truly horrible pun. Curran had eventually had to bow out saying he had work in the morning would have to leave to get his beauty sleep. With Curran leaving it had reduced the contest to three: Adam, Dean and Kim, none of who were willing to give up. Sam couldn't believe how coherent they all still were, talking and apparently almost sober, still.

"Oh God! What the Hell was in that last one?" Adam choked out, his eyes watering as the after taste hit him. Slowly but surely his forehead began to drift to the table as the last few drinks ganged up on him all at once.

"I don' know I don' even recognize it! Oh, but it packs a wallop! I'm pretty sure I just killed my last taste bud with that one!" Kim replied, shaking her head at Adam. "Ya know some people don' know when ta say 'when'. Don'cha think Dean?" Kim turned to Dean surprised to see him conscious and fairly clear-eyed considering how much they'd had.

"Yea, _some_ people." Dean smiled ironically quirking an eyebrow at Kim and her glass. "What number're we on now Sammy?"

"Its Sam and you're on number time-for-Sam-to-go-to-bed!" He said as he began to gently get up from the booth, his long frame twisting out of Catie's grip. "I'm gonna go back to the B&B, okay Dean?"

"Yeah. Sure Sammy I'll see you later." Dean leered suggestively at Sam his eyes passing on the message of, _don't wait up bro._ Sam smiled and shook his head at his brother's womanizing ways.

"Hey! Samm-. I mean Sam. Sam could you do me a favour?" Kim looked at him a smile on her face and a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Sam could you take Catie home for me? Her apartment is on the way back to the B&B, I swear! I'm just not ready to go yet and you seem like a nice guy and…" She let her voice trail off and dropped her eyes in an innocent yet calculated way.

"I'd be gla-"

"Sure, Sammy'll do it, right Sammy?" Dean cut his brother off clapping him on the shoulder; eager to get his brother out, with Adam unconscious it was the perfect time for Sam to take Catie and leave.

"Sure Kim, no problem, what's the address?" He leaned down to wake up Catie, as Kim wrote the address on a napkin and passed it to him. Catie woke and she and Sam left, holding the each other up as they carefully made their way to the door. Kim glanced at the unconscious Adam, he was down for the count, her gaze meeting Dean's amused eyes.

"Well Dean what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dammit! It didn't work!" Esme howled in rage as she flipped the altar over, she sensed that her spell had failed. The other girls stared at her, frozen at the sight of her fury and wrath. "How could it not work! Someone ruined it. Someone sabotaged my perfect work!"

Esme turned her eyes accusingly to the stunned girls who all stood horrified at this change in 'Morgan'. Esme looked at each girl in turn, pinning them with her steely gaze. "Who was it? Was it you? Or you? No, it was you!" She said turning to each girl in turn until finally coming to the guilty party, and as Morgan's best friend she knew when Rachael was guilty.

"Rachael! How could you? This was important! Now we have to start all over again!" Esme turned away, her face slowly relaxing as she figured out her next move. "Well it is _our_ next move, but not _yours_!" She forced her power into Rachael, her power wrapping around Rachael's heart, crushing it to a pulp. Morgan screamed in Esme's head but the action had been so sudden, so without thought that Morgan hadn't been prepared to even try and stop it. As Morgan fought Esme for control, she knew it was too late, Rachael was dead with her heart ripped to shreds inside her. _No, no, no, no. _Morgan repeated over and over, a horrified litany as she cried for her friend.

"Next time we get it right! Or else!" Esme glared at the circle of girls who all cowered away from her. "And if anyone so much as breathes a word about this I will do far worse to you all! Now get the Hell out of my sight the lot of you!"

The group of girls trailed quietly out of the clearing, fear naked on their faces, whispering to each other. Esme heard them, whispering back and forth, 'Did you see that?', 'Why did she do that?', 'Oh God save us from Morgan!'. She smiled as the girls left, knowing that next time they would not fail her. Esme looked at her watch and sighed.

"My, my isn't it late." She sing-songed out loud, mocking Morgan's pain.

_What is wrong with you! How could you do that! Why? Why would you do that!_ Morgan screamed horrified at the act her body had just committed.

"Because dear now they all fear me and will not fail me next time, not like how Rachael failed me. Fear is the way I get things done, sweetie, and fear is the key dearie. Now it is time for you to go away again. I need to figure out how badly this spell went wrong and you are too much of a distraction with your screaming and crying and the rest." Morgan felt it dragging her downward again and was left in the dark with her loss and pain.

Meanwhile Esme was concentrating, following the power she'd sent out into the world after the brothers and Kim. She felt the tangle that Rachael had caused by holding back her energy.

"Well, isn't that going to be interesting in the morning. Maybe not dead but fun enough for now!" Esme chuckled to herself as she collected the body and left the clearing, a cruel smile on her face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Okay this is the last chapter of the night in the bar, I just had a lot of stuff to include because of all my 'research'. Anyway after this chapter it is going to get WEIRD, so beware! I am going to question a few peoples' nature and mess with a few minds. It should be lots of fun! Once I have finished the next chapter and had it signed off on by my beta AND managed to smother my laughter enough to post it I shall.

Serenity for all

Sincerely Rae Artemis


	10. The Morning After

A/N: Hello and greeting from the snowy wasteland of writer's block, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that its taken me this bloody long to post another chapter. So here's the next chapter and like I said its gonna get weird so be warned. I look forward to responses so feel free to let me know what you think. Again my apologises I swear I'll try to be faster with the next chapter no more than a month.

Beta'd: by the gracious morning sunlight who is too patient with my crazy muses and me.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 10: The Morning After

He woke to the sound of a shower, and the beginnings of a hangover. As the light stabbed into his eye sockets he groaned and covered his face, regretting his over-indulgence the night before. The showering sound stopped reminding him of other things that had happened last night, and he began to blush. He rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head to block out the offensive light and to delay the inevitable morning greeting for his late night playmate. He heard her quietly singing, Rent again by the sound of it, he groaned as the movement churned his stomach.

"You waking up in there?" She called into him from outside the bedroom door. He dared to open his eyes again; this time the light was slower to stab into his brain. He groaned again, softer this time, he heard her enter the room, moving towards the bed.

"Hey there, it's already eight o'clock, time to rise and shine!"

_Argh, isn't she just a Goddamned ray of sunlight!_ He thought to himself as he felt her grip the edge of the sheet before pulling it back to allow the morning light to hit him. As she looked down on him, with a pleased smile, which turned into a confused frown, followed closely by a blood-chilling scream.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing, and grumbled at Sam to get it. Five minutes later when it began ringing again he realized that Sam wasn't there and that someone else was. He flailed about for his cell phone before finally finding it in his jeans. Not quite awake he began to growl at whoever the Hell would call him this early in the morning.

"People better be decapitated, disembowelled or needing dispossessing because if it is not one of those I will kill whoever this is!" Dean rumbled into the phone, his lack of sleep hitting him hard and fast. The lump beside him stirred in her sleep, Dean rolled onto his side to try to keep from waking her, he had a feeling waking her would be very bad.

"Dispossessing it may be Dean. Okay I'm locked in Catie's bathroom; you have to come and get me and…hey when did your voice get so high?" A chick's voice crackled across the line, it almost sounded like Sammy, maybe a little less girly.

"Listen sweetie, my only sibling is a guy and…" Dean did notice a change in his own voice, and he felt different, and… "Holy shit." He breathed into the phone, the realization hitting him all at once, the phone slipping out of his hand as his entire body went numb from shock.

"Dean? Dean, you still there?" The strangely familiar feminine voice called from the cell phone lying on the bed next to Dean's chest, which had undergone a big change during the night. He stared down, slightly mesmerized. "Dean? Are you okay?" Dean pulled up the sheet over his new curves to keep from distracting himself, the chick continued to whine on the phone. "Dean? What's wrong? Listen I need you to pick me up. Something happened. Dean?" The lump stirred again beside him and Dean snatched up his discarded clothes and phone, making a beeline for the bathroom and a mirror.

"Sammy?" Dean gasped into the phone, shock beginning to numb his mind.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a…um, a…" Dean stuttered hopelessly, his mind refusing to believe what he was seeing. "Are you a…a girl?"

"Well, uh, you can't make fun of me but, yeah." Sam sounded defeated like he was waiting for Dean's patented brand mockery to begin.

"Me too."

"Oh." Was all Sam replied with.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let me in, now!" Catie yelled on the other side on her bathroom door. "At least let me in! I need to do my hair!" She called out, a note of desperation in her voice as a vision of what her hair would look like if she didn't use her straightening iron in the next ten minutes. "Seriously Sam, I won't freak out again, we need to figure this out!" _And I NEED to do my hair!_

"NO! I mean 'no', I need to figure this out." Sam sat against the back of the door, breathing deeply trying to calm down. _Okay this has to have happened while I was asleep, because before I fell asleep Catie and I…_Sam blushed, feeling slightly guilty as a memory of Jessica nudged into his mind, he forced it away focusing on the problem. _It has to be magic, a hex, or a curse, or something! Dammit I've read about this! Why can't I think of it? Because I'm getting hysterical, that's what GIRLS do! _Sam banged the back of his head into the door to try and clear his head, when suddenly the idea of Dean as a girl came unbidden into his mind. Sam began to giggle, tears running down his face. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…"

"Sam?" Catie called through the door, worried at the sounds she'd heard from within the bathroom. "Sam, whatever this is, it's okay. I promise it is going to be okay." She waited, with baited breath for a reply but still nothing. "Sam? Can you open the door? I promise it'll be okay."

The lock clicked and the door slowly swung open to reveal Sam in an oversized t-shirt, a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look plastered on his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean threw on his ill-fitting clothes and went over to check Kim, who was still under a pile of blankets. Somehow she'd slept through his phone ringing, his flailing about for said phone and his conversation with Sam. He hiked up his baggy jeans and walked towards the bed where 'Sleeping Beauty' still lay, oblivious to the world at large.

Dean hesitated, wondering how to wake her up. He was generally a one night stand kind of guy, both up and out before the girl; or woken by the girl, occasionally because her boyfriend was home, but mainly because he wasn't a morning person.

"Kim? Uh, Kim you up?" Dean leaned over the covers, to tap her shoulder. "Kim I have two very important things to tell you…" _Yeah, one: Magick and stuff is real. Two: I'm the guy you were with last night, but I appear to have misplaced my Y chromosome, have you seen it?_ Dean scoffed at himself in his head, but he did need to check and see if anything had happened to her. He had a nagging feeling she was connected to this somehow but couldn't think of how, exactly. As soon as his hand brushed her shoulder, she jerked, awkwardly thrashing out her eyes still closed and a peaceful serene expression on her face.

"Kim? Are you awake?" Dean grabbed her shoulder, jumping back as the apparently asleep Kim tried to slug him with a right hook. "Wow, you are so much fun in the morning." He muttered grabbing a pillow and hit her with it. She murmured something about beating him to death with his own tonsils, but had her eyes closed. Eventually she jerked straight up in bed, the blankets and sheets pouring off her like water. Her eyes sluggishly creeping open, a vacant sleepy look still in them.

"Wha-? When?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned, not yet having seen Dean.

"You just forgot where, who, and why." He muttered, not quite under his breath.

"I forgot how too, but all I actually care is what the Hell do you want from me? It is before nine am and I don't really function 'til later in the day…wow when did this happen?" She asked a solemn look on her face, though there was the hint of amusement in her green eyes.

"What the Hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you freaking out?" Dean asked getting annoyed; he hated to be laughed at. "Did you do this?" He grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him, his eyes flashing with impatience.

"Screw you! I didn't do this…at least I don't think it was me, to quote 'this has never happened to me before'."

"What the Hell does that mean?!" Dean snapped back, angry accusation dying in his throat as Kim's eyes flashed bright green, a smile dying on her face, replaced with a look of fear and confusion.

"It means that I don't d- know how this could've happened. This is weird."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fairies? Your entire family are fairies?" Sam asked incredulous.

"We generally prefer to be called 'fae' because, well…Mike and the other guys in the family don't really like being called 'fairies', kind of a sore spot really. Kim loved to tease Mike when they were younger, of course that is before everything got messed up, with Kim letting the secret slip and the town questioning everybody in the family's humanity." Catie sighed, "Kim found some kids with Talent for magick at school and taught them some of ours. Anyhow the secret got out somehow and Kim was fired and Rosie was kicked out and it has all been messed up, and even my internship at the clinic is in jeopardy."

"So these kids were natural witches or did Kim put a spell on them or something?"

"Some of them were naturals before Kim met them; others, because of the proximity to Kim, had latent abilities become more developed. Its like Adam, he had the latent Talent but, by being friends with Kim they became stronger to the point of being difficult to control and now he is reading minds or having visions when he doesn't want to. Random things seem to set him off, like last night when someone asked where Jason was and he knew. There are one or two kids in his class whose minds no one should have to read, hostile, angry, violent, painful to enter, Adam has been reading them at unfortunate times and it has been taking a toll on him."

"Ouch. Sounds bad of course, not as bad as this, which, I am hoping, _was_ somehow accidental and you, because if not…" He trailed off, puppy dog eyes full of pleading hope.

"Sorry Sam, it wasn't me, at least I don't think it was, because this has never happened before. I swear!"

"But it happened to Dean! And he and Kim…well they were busy too last night."

"Wait how do you know this happened to Dean?"

"I called him, after locking myself in the bathroom, he was asleep and didn't recognize my voice and then…well I guess he woke up really quick when he realized what was going on." He smiled as he imagined his brother's shock at his new skin. "The point is the common denominator is a Beste."

"Or a Winchester!" Catie threw back. "Seriously, my family may not be of the Seelie court or anything but we, until recently, have had a very low profile."

"You guys aren't _what_?"

"Never mind, doesn't matter anyhow." Catie said distracted as she began digging through her dresser drawers. "We gotta get dressed and get to Kim's before anything else happens."

"You're right." Sam agreed as he reached for his clothes and held them up to his very different frame.


	11. Reactions

A/N: Okay, so I no doubt freaked a couple people out with that last chapter, at least I hope I did! Hope to do it some more this chapter, let me know if I do (that means review!).

Beta'd: by the gracious morning sunlight who is too patient with my crazy muses and me.

Warning: This one deals with sexuality and the different types of it, basically if you're not at least little open minded don't read, I don't need flames I'm plenty warm.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 11: Reactions

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just, I have to admit, I gave thought to how you would've looked if you had been a girl." Kim smirked at him. "Also the thought of how Catie would deal with this…it's a terribly funny idea."

"Oh so, you're not laughing at me, you're laughing at your sister?" Dean shot back sarcastically, wincing at the change in his voice. "Yeah, that makes sense." He rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his much changed chest. Kim's lips twitched as she fought the urge to smile, Dean as a man had been handsome enough but as a woman he was beautiful!

Slender, but with curves in all the right places, flawless skin with a lovely golden hue, dark blonde hair with a gentle wave framing a delicately structured face with a lush mouth, expressive eyes that were the most perfect hazel. The body seemed…perfect and it was all Kim could do not to check to be sure it was.

"Catie is not an…open minded person sometimes, she simply loathes sudden change and is not into…experimenting, with new things." Kim commented as she gazed intently at him. Dean gave her a sharp look as her choice of words and the strength of stare she was giving him.

"What about you?" Dean asked trying to sound off hand as his heart began to speed up, an unfamiliar sensation tightening his chest. The power of the glance she was giving him was the one he had seen in bars, when a hot chick walked in the door and was sized up.

"Me? I'll try anything…" Her smile slipped away, to be replaced by a look of embarrassed horror. "Oh Gods! Did I just say that? Definitely time to figure this out, because it is just too distracting." She finally got off the bed taking her sheet with her, wrapped toga style. "First though, we have to find you some clothes and we'll both need a shower." She looked Dean over, noticing the height difference (Dean couldn't be more than 5'6" now), waist size, chest size, etc. "You grab a shower I'll find something for you to wear."

"Fine." Dean sighed dejectedly, hoping to wake up from the nightmare he was stuck in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sam, I swear no one will recognize you." Catie called sweetly to him as she clenched her jaw in irritation. Babysitting Sam who was apparently having a mental meltdown, understandable but still annoying, was not her plan for the day. "Please Sam?" She called to him again, stamping her feet in frustration. "I swear I'm going to make whoever did this and make them pay, dearly!" Catie muttered under her breath, growling in anger. "Besides, Dean is going to be there. If you don't come out we can't figure this out and you won't see Dean." Catie sing-songed, the words scarcely leaving her throat before Sam rushed from the door to the open car door; slamming both doors behind him making Catie flinch.

Taking a deep a deep breath she slid into the driver's seat, not daring to look beside her at Sam who huddled in the passenger seat eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

"Sam? Its only a few minutes away, Brentwood's not that big so just hold on okay?" Catie reached out and delicately touched his shoulder, trying to empathize with Sam whom she had found to be a lot easier to relate to last night. _Damn it I'm not good at this kind of thing!_ She groaned in her head, kicking herself mentally for the lack of poise she had shown so far_. This is going to be a LONG day!_

Driving to Kim's took less than five minutes, Brentwood Bay was that small and Catie was in a bit of a hurry to see her sister. As she pulled up in front of their parents' house she sighed with relief, smiling a little smugly reminding herself that Kim had been unable to enjoy her bedroom. Because Catie had been first out of the pub last night she'd gotten to use their shared apartment for her and Sam, leaving Kim to use their parents' place. Fortunately their parents were away on a cruise with Mike's parents and other family members, so the house was empty.

Walking to the side door both Sam and Catie could hear yelling coming from behind the door, by the sounds of it Kim and Dean were having a 'discussion'. Catie fumbled with her keys, as the shouting got louder and Sam became more agitated, urging Catie to 'hurry up'. They burst through the door together, racing towards the unmistakable sound of an argument. When they finally came upon their older siblings, who were in the midst of a shouting match.

"You're not listening, I can't undo what I haven't done! I didn't do this to you!" Kim yelled from across the room

"The lowest common denominator is a Beste, so it has to be you!" Dean screamed shrilly, a thread of hysteria entering his voice. "I sure as Hell didn't do this so it must be you."

"I told you I don't do this kind of thing, its not my gig! I just play at being bad, I'm not actually bad." Kim shot back from her corner, clenching her fists as the argument began to circle itself. "I'm not doing this again, there are…" Her voice trailed off as she heard Sam's gasp and Catie's giggle, at the Catie's nervous titter Dean's head whipped around his patented look of death very foreign on his female features.

"Um…is this a bad time, Kim? Dean?" Catie hesitated at the door of the room; behind her Sam gaped at his 'brother'. Just as his own appearance had been a surprise so was Dean's. Somehow even though Dean had told him, Sam had expected Dean to remain himself but instead here was a beautiful woman, someone Dean would hit on, not who Dean was! It was too much for some, everything had been too much for him this morning and so he responded the only way he thought was appropriate to the situation. He fainted.

"Catie grab him!" Kim yelled running across the room as Sam went down like a sack of potatoes. Dean too was running to his brother's side, worry marring his pretty face. Catie managed to soften Sam's fall and laid him down checking to be sure he was okay, having found him to be fine if a little over stimulated she sighed wearily.

"Damn it really is the bigger they are the harder they fall, huh?" She giggled a little at her own joke, earning a look of venom from Dean.

"Catie…" Kim gave her sister the warning look that went along with the tone of voice that screamed 'now is not the time'.

"Fine, geez no one around here can take a joke." Checking her watch she stood and put her hands on her hips. "Kim I need to get to work so you can handle this right?"

Dean gave her an incredulous look as he realized she meant to leave and go on with her life as if there was nothing wrong. He opened his mouth to vent his feelings on her lack of concern but was cut off by Kim.

"Fine go to work, leave me to baby sit your catch, but just go now before I change my mind." She growled out, silently counting to ten in an effort not to kill her sister.

"Well its not like you had plans or have to work or anything, right? So you can handle this and I can enjoy the normal life without having to deal with whatever you did."

"I did NOT do this!"

"I'm sure it's your fault somehow, just get over the denial and deal with it. It has to be fall out from your little coven, go tell the kids the fun is over. Lay down the law already. We were never allowed to run wild like that when we were kids, Esme would never have allowed it, old witch." Catie looked at her watch again. "Listen I'll try and get the afternoon off okay, or at least leave early. Its not like they're frogs or anything." With that she swept out the door leaving Kim to deal with an incredulous Dean and unconscious Sam.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Yes I know I took FOREVER, I'm working on my lack of organization I swear! I'm sorry, but real life does take first place, 'cause I have to live there ya know. Anyhow there ya go and yes there will be more, as soon as I get a chance to sleep, maybe eat. No seriously there will be more and in not too long, I hope. Okay I swear.


	12. Confessions

Beta'd: by morning sunlight who actually dropped by to ensure I got this one written. Now this may sound normal but she came from Britan to the West coast of Canada. So I really did have to write this one and at least finish this story off in a few chapters, as she had threatened to come back with a hatchet if I don't.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 12: Confessions

After bringing Sam back to the conscious world, they had all agreed to get working on the case. Fortunately with Kim's family connections they'd been able to find clothes for Sam and Dean's new proportions. However the finding of the clothes had been the only easy part as Dean and Sam weren't too eager to shed their usual style of clothing. Dean had managed to find a decent pair of jeans, a black tank top and his own leather jacket, though it was far too large for his new body.

Sam had been forced to be less picky than Dean as he was still tall, well for a girl he was tall. He still towered over Dean at 5'10". Kim had commented he had the height and build of a model, but not an anorexic model. Sam like Dean was a pretty woman, his hair brushing the tops of his shoulders, gentle curls making it look shorter than it was. His eyes were large and the eyelashes helped emphasize them to a strong effect. Just as Dean was a beautiful woman, Sam too was stunning, both now sisters were heart breakers just as they had been before their change.

Kim had dodged questions about what Catie had meant when she'd said 'It has to be fall out from your little coven'. Waking up Sammy had preoccupied Dean from pushing for an answer about how it was Kim's 'fault' but now that he and Sam were dressed…

"What did your sister mean when she said this was your coven's fault?" Dean asked for what seemed like the billionth time though in fact it was only the third.

"Nothing, she meant nothing by it, she's just mad." Kim replied as she tried to help Sam find shoes he would wear, though her family had pretty sensible clothing some of the girls had fancy shoe taste. "How about these Sam?" she asked holding up a pair of pink AllStar sneakers.

"No." Sam shifted, obviously uncomfortable in his 'new' skin.

"Kim what did she mean does it have something to do with this?" Dean asked again, fidgeting in the chair he was in. "Honestly does it possibly have something to do with what happened?"

"No!" Sam and Dean both looked up at the vehemence in her voice. "I mean it probably doesn't have anything to do with this, it couldn't. This would require too much power and is too complicated for the skills I had taught them."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Dean asked irritated and confused. "I'm not really following your random ramblings here."

"You want the whole story or the highlights?" Kim asked, resigned to the fact she was going to have to admit her possible role in everything.

"The whole story because there might be something important we'd miss if you skipped it." Sam offered sitting dejectedly on the floor, hurt by Catie's rejection.

"Well get comfy, it's a long story." Kim stood and began to pace, nervous as this was a story she only told to those she had known long enough to trust completely. "Okay so my family isn't normal, we're fae, fairies, the magickally inclined if you will. There's a huge community of us all, we tend to stick together and try to keep a low profile in the towns we live in. If anyone acts up we tend to deal with him or her, in the old style of justice. This is actually what happened to my old mentor, Esmeralda. The higher ups had to hire someone to assassinate her because she was drawing too much attention and had gone to the dark side." Kim sighed remembering the good times she'd had with Esme during the formal training she and her cousins had undergone years before with the old witch. "She was once a good woman but in the end she was your classic wicked witch, dealing with demons and dabbling in black magic. I know that it had to be done but once upon a time she was my teacher and good."

Kim was too wrapped up in her feelings of loss to notice the guilty look shared by the brothers as they realized they had been the executioners that Kim had mentioned. They'd been sent here because of a message they'd received from Caleb, he'd call to say he had a paying job and was wondering if the boys wanted it, as he was unable to take it. They'd been given a phone number for their contact, who gave them the 'research' and the background on the witch who had been demonically possessed or so they'd been informed. The job had gone down pretty much as they'd expected, the Holy Water hissed as it had hit her, she hadn't seemed very human while she attempted to gut them. They'd been lucky to escape with their lives against such a strong creature…person.

"…she had been working against the council's wishes for a while but human sacrifice was the last straw. By that time she had been banned from teaching any of the younger generation, after her attempt to use all of us kids to perform some heavy, dark magicks she was no longer trusted." Dean had to shake his head to pay attention to Kim's confession of her family's history. "Anyhow unlike Catie, I've kept learning about what I'm capable of while she's been denying her abilities. Currently our parents are up Island for something to do with the council but we hadn't heard from them for a while. My Aunt and Uncle have gone up to be sure they didn't find any trouble with the others up Island who are of a similar opinion to Esme. So we are on our own right now which is why I'm not on trial for the whole coven thing." Kim continued to pace having a hard time meeting their very attentive eyes as she spun out her personal shame. "I was an English teacher at the local high school where Adam works. It was going well and I had some really great kids in my classes, I was enjoying my job, making friends with the staff, life was good. Then a few months back I got involved in a local girl orientated group that met one night a week to basically just get the girls away from the boys and show them they can be self sufficient." Kim's pace began to speed up, her frustration apparent in her stride. "I eventually became a leader with the group and somehow was convinced that there were enough of them with a natural Talent for magick and started to teach them simple little things, not realizing the danger of this. My sister and I have been taught, since we could sling a spell, that we had to be discreet and careful and not to hurt people or we'd be on the chopping block literally. These kids in my group have no such governing body or ingrained fear so they weren't careful and this led to their parents finding I had made them into 'witches', though none of them believe in magick they do know there is something different about my family. In short, I was tossed from the school, as was my little cousin Rosie. All the kids in the group have been forbidden to associate with my family and of course myself. That didn't stop them from trying to get me to carry on with the lessons but I said no and their parents also put an end to it once they found the girls tried to continue on without me. The girls though blame me for all this and have continued to run together as a gang of sorts. The only fortunate thing about all this is I wasn't that far in teaching them anything. Some had strong natural Talent but none of them had the knowledge they'd need for anything serious, which is why I don't think it could have been them. They'd have no idea how to do this." Kim concluded somewhat triumphantly, that is until she saw Dean and Sam's frowning expressions. "What?"

"Well you just said it's not them, so either it's someone in your family or an outside operator." Dean sighed. "Basically we have no leads and you've already said you can't undo what you didn't do."

"Yeah not without knowing at least which spell was used, otherwise it can be dangerous."

"Worse than this?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, attempting his usual cocky bravado, which didn't match, with his new feminine charm.

"You have no idea how much worse it could get, but trust me it could become much worse than this." Kim proclaimed ominously.

"So what are we going to do? I can't stay like this. She'll never love me like this." Sam lamented sadly from the floor. Kim and Dean exchanged a look of confusion, Catie was nice enough, but this was ridiculous!

"Say, uh, Sam, are you okay?" Kim asked as Dean continued to stare at his brother.

"Of course not! She left! I can't believe she left! She can't love me like this but I still love her!" Sam groaned out, his face in his hands, despair showing in every line of his body.

"Um Sammy, I don't want to be cruel or anything but you just met the girl, you're not in love with her, you're in lust." Dean felt the urge to smack Sammy upside the head, he was being melodramatic about a chick he'd only met the night before.

"I do love her, that's why I'm so worried about the vision I had. I can't bear the thought of her dying." Sam declared, inadvertently admitting to Dean about the vision he'd been hiding and had almost forgotten about. Dean fell out of his chair in surprise and Kim spun to him, her eyes wide and worried.

"What do you mean vision? You had a vision, Sam? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean pounced on the news of a vision. "Please tell me it had something to do with our situation, like how we fix this?"

"No, but she died in it, we were tied up with Kim and she grabbed some chalice and died. I can't let that happen to the woman I love!"

"My sister cannot die! I will not allow it." Kim stated firmly, her voice only shaking a little with fear.

"Yeah I'm sure now that you've said you won't allow it, it won't happen." Dean snipped sarcastically. "And what the Hell did your sister do to my brother, he's like a love sick puppy, he's not himself. He doesn't act like this, he's more level headed than this."

"My sister didn't do anything, just like I didn't do anything! It wasn't us, we don't do these things, for the billionth time!"

"Dean, I can't believe you're not happy for me! I found my true love, I had thought that Jessica was my true love, but I was wrong. So very wrong, Catie is my true love and no other." Sam proclaimed, his eyes shining with sincerity. Dean and Kim exchanged a disgusted look that said 'yeah, sure, whatever Sammy'.

"Okay well obliviously we're going to have to solve this because I don't think this is a natural process and we know I didn't do it so-" Kim began to lay down a plan.

"So you say." Dean interrupted, his arms crossed, distrust in his eyes.

"As I was saying, we'll need to go and check in with the cousins and see if anyone else had this particular problem. So we're going to have to go to the bar and check Mike and the girls, then maybe check around town and see if anyone else had an unusually wild night." She smiled as Dean paled visibly. "Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Bull! There is no way I'm going into public like this, what if someone recognizes me? I don't have time to kick the ass of anyone who makes fun of me." Dean stood up, thoroughly agitated at the idea of anyone seeing him as he was.

"Dean, I swear, no one will recognize you. I barely recognize you." Kim assured him, Sam looking at her just as worried as his brother. "I swear no one will recognize either of you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: First off before flaming me for such a sappy Sammy please go back and read Rosie's confession in chapter in chapter 8, which explains why he's such a sad mess. There will be more and now that I'm out of school and getting steady summer work I should be able to get more writing done in a timely manner; that goes for all my stories.


	13. Remedies

A/N: Hey here ya go! Its long on the explanations and yes there will be more, soon. I promise its going somewhere just be patient you can't rush magick.

Beta'd: by the wonderful morning sunlight who again visited on her way home to be sure this would be posted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 13: Remedies

Kim knocked on the door of Mike's tavern, as Sam and Dean fidgeted nervously behind her. It was nearly 9:30 and someone would have to be cleaning up from the night before so they could open on time, at 11:00. Hearing sounds of life Kim knocked again, muttering under her breath that if she was awake other people had to be awake too. Kim's little cousin Rosie opened the door, the jukebox playing loudly in the background, as she threw open the door a broom in her hand.

"For the love of it Kim, what did you do to Dean and Sam?" Rosie queried with a raised eyebrow, as Dean and Sam rushed passed her to the relative shelter of the bar.

"How did you know it was me?" Dean demanded, glowering at Kim whose assurances hadn't meant a thing. "Sammy I get but I didn't look like a girl before this so how did you know?"

"There's a vibe coming off you both, tells me you've had something done to you and again there's a vibe that I caught from you and Sam before, when you were in yesterday." Rosie shrugged, unable to fully explain to them what was second nature to her. "Its just something I know."

"Thanks Rose, you're a big help." Kim muttered walking towards the bar and the fresh coffee being brewed there. "So where's Mike and Lily? I need to talk to them and we need to give Iris a call as well to find out if anything odd happened with her."

"Mike is still in his apartment upstairs with his 'friend' from last night. Lily went out early this morning for her morning university classes and won't be back for a few hours. Iris is probably still over at the B&B with Norton, you know how she's been since he died. Iris put me on clean up duty because of my little confession last night."

"You confessed to what kind of crime that gets you put on manual clean up duty?" Kim asked as she poured a cup of coffee each for Dean, Sam and herself.

"Well, I put a little love spell on-" Rosie began, her cheeks blushing to match her name.

"I just had a thought!" Dean interrupted, the coffee stimulating thought. "Why didn't we just call here to see what was going on? Why did you have to parade us across town?" He asked accusingly.

"Well, firstly I didn't parade you I drove with you two huddled down in the seats. Secondly, it's better to do this kind of thing in person, if I'm going to accuse my cousins of illegal magick." Dean rolled his eyes but had to admit she was right.

"So Rosie what were you confessing to? It sounded like you were admitting to a love spell but you aren't dumb enough to play those games, or so I thought." Kim said, eyeing her little cousin expectantly. Rosie shifted uncomfortably under Kim's piercing gaze as Dean and Sam looked on questioningly.

"Uh, well it's actually the one you taught me last Saint Valentine's Day. I didn't mean anything by it, I don't think it had anything to do with this but I put a spell on Catie and Sam when I served them their drinks last night while you were gone. I just thought they both needed a little love affair and they seemed to be getting along and well, um…" Rosie used her patented 'I'm an innocent little girl' look that she'd perfected over the last 16 years.

Dean looked at Sam, who appeared to be in shock at this statement while Kim was nodding like it all finally made sense.

"No! I love her, I know I do." Sam denied vehemently, his 'love' blinding him to the obvious truth.

"Rosie I think you overdid it on him. I think its time to take it off, end out the spell because it's not fair for him and with his change Catie's spell has already been broken, so end the misery already. Okay?"

"I swear I will but you can't tell Catie what I did, she'll kill me." Rosie looked at them with big innocent eyes. Dean gave her a cold stare, while Kim rolled her eyes at the dramatics and Sam shook his head in denial. "Seriously Kim you know how she is, she'll make my life a living Hell! She's good at that."

"Rosie you're the one who dropped a love spell on Catie, you had to know there was a chance she'd find out and make you pay." Kim toyed with her desperate cousin as Dean smiled recognizing the game she was playing.

"I will do anything! Please don't tell her!" Rosie was a moment away from dropping on her knees to beg.

"I won't if you…hmm, well I need information so how about this? You help me with this little problem and I won't mention a thing to Catie. Deal?" Kim raised an eyebrow as Rosie sighed, knowing she had no other option, yet hating to give her word.

A general rule with the fae was that once they'd given their word they were held to it and unable to break it without severe physical repercussions. It was not an easily given thing and if Kim was asking for it Rosie knew there had to be something pretty dangerous or important to be done, probably by Rosie.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" Rose sighed, closing her eyes and chewing her lip nervously.

"Any more than Catie finding out what you did and her coming up with a proper punishment? You know how her mind works." Kim smiled smugly knowing how the family hated to be on Catie's bad side.

"Deal, I'd rather face death than Catie's wrath. Gods only know what she'd do to me, she's far too inventive for my taste." The redhead sighed, knowing nothing good would come of the deal and also knowing that if she didn't something far worse would be coming her way.

"So how about you start your penance by mixing up an antidote for poor Sam and we can find out where everyone is and who may have done this?" Dean broke in, tired of the family mush and Sammy's quiet moaning about his true love.

"Agreed, the sooner he stops being 'in love' the sooner we get things done." Kim muttered, mentally listing everything to be done.

"You got it boss." Rosie replied, as she moved behind the bar to begin the antidote to the love spell.

"Rose, why do you keep it behind the bar? You haven't done this to other people have you?"

"Uh, nope."

"Rosie? You haven't done this to anyone have you? Anyone we know?"

"No one we know. Well not anyone we know that well anyway. I mean in a town like this doesn't everyone know everyone else?" Rosie murmured purposely not meeting Kim's eyes.

"Who?"

"Uh, well, you're going to laugh really."

"Rose."

"Okay, there were a few people that it wore off pretty quickly, but, uh, Curran and Delilah."

"Curran and Delilah!"

"I didn't think it would last." Rosie whined.

"Curran and Delilah!" Kim repeated, her mind unable to understand why her cousin would do it.

"It was just a joke."

"Oh you are dead kid, you are going to apologize to them after you take it off them. Or so help me I will tell your parents and they will have every right to take it up to the council." Kim was fuming, as Curran was a friend and Delilah was a pretty girl but very pretentious and choose-y about the people she dated let alone spent time with. "How the Hell did you manage that? When was she in?"

"Uh, last night? It was really easy and I mean come on that girl needs to be more open minded. And Curran looked so lonely last night."

"Look!" Dean put himself between Rose and Kim, who had the look of death directed at her cousin. "We can deal with that later, right now there are more pressing concerns. Such as Sam and I are not 'ourselves' and he is acting like the girls who live for Valentine's Day. Seriously the guy needs to not be like that."

"Rose antidote. I'll got get Mike and phone Iris to see if she'll be at her place for a sit down later. What time is Lily back?"

"Later, I don't know I think around 3 she has a study session." Rose replied mixing up an antidote under Dean's watchful and baleful eyes.

"Fine we'll talk to her then." Kim began to reluctantly climb the backstairs of the bar, loathing to wake Mike and his 'friend', things like this were so awkward. "Wakey, wakey Mikey! Time to rise and shine!"

Kim climbed the stairs, fighting the urge to make Rose wake her brother. She could hear Dean and Rosie trying to convince Sam to drink the concoction that had been whipped up for him.

"If it is true love then this won't change anything right Sammy?" Kim could hear Dean say to Sam, a thread of impatience in his voice.

"Fine if only because it will prove my love for her to you all."

"Yo! Mike, get up or I'm breaking the door down." Kim yelled through the door, swallowing uncomfortably as she heard movement within. The quiet murmurs let her know that he wasn't alone and that both were awake.

"I'm coming, quit your screaming already." Came the muffled reply from within the room.

"When I scream you'll know it." Kim muttered to herself, rolling her eyes as she realized how cliché she sounded.

"You screeched m'lady?" Mike deadpanned as he stuck his head through the half open door.

"Funny. I need to talk to you downstairs." Kim snuck a look at the other person in the room; a girl who never would have looked at Mike twice in high school was collecting her clothes. "Having a little fun while the cats are away?" Kim asked archly, smiling as Mike blushed slightly, though he stubbornly held her gaze as the embarrassed and confused Lady of Last Night left the bedroom in somewhat of a hurry.

"See you later." Mike called to the woman's retreating back.

"So that's why the love potion stuff is behind the bar." Kim fought the urge to 'tsk, tsk' her cousin.

"How do you know she didn't finally give in to my sparkling personality?" Mike asked tightening the belt on his bathrobe.

"Because I have yet to meet someone in this world who would. Anyway I don't care, you know what will happen if you get caught at it."

"Just as you knew what would happen if you got caught teaching the kids in your all girl group but you did anyway didn't you?"

"Geez, why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"That would be because it keeps coming back to bite everyone in the family in the ass. You exposing the family secret kinda put a crimp in my business."

"It seemed okay last night."

"Yeah, well, let's just say I've had some troubles because of everything that's been aired out and leave it at that okay? What did you want anyway? I have to open my business for the day and have things to attend to." Mike tried to look tough and superior but in a ratty old bathrobe it just didn't work.

"We have a slight situation and I was wondering if you might know anything about it." Kim sighed, loathing to confess to her cousin what had occurred earlier that morning.

"Well just let me throw on some clothes and we'll see what is what, eh?"

"Fine with me, I'm going to make a call and I'll meet you downstairs." Kim turned as she pulled out her cell phone and began plodding down the steps as she dialled Iris's number. Getting no answer she listened to the very old answering machine message switch on.

"Hi you've reached Iris and Norton. We're too busy with things to grab the phone so please leave a message and we'll phone you back." Norton's voice sounded like it always did, like he was smiling his dumb, goofy smile, the one he got when he looked at Iris.

"Hey, its Kim. I need to check in with you so please give me a phone call, I'm on my cell. I assume you'll be in later today so I'll drop by this afternoon. My love to you both." Kim hung up her phone, a sad smile on her face as she came to the bottom of the stairs. Iris had loved Norton, goofy name and all. When he had died, she'd stopped and now that he was 'back' she was half back as well.

"Kim? You there?" Rose called to her from across the room, feather duster in hand.

"Yeah, Rosie I'm here. I just don't want to be here."

"I know the feeling." Sam muttered, rubbing his temples, silently cursing fairies and potions and stupid vacations.


	14. Biting The Bullet

A/N: REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY! I've been insanely busy for the entire summer, working two jobs along with part time school thing. So very, very, VERY SORRY!!! Anyway here is the latest chapter of my ongoing saga that one day will end (one can hope). Here it is and I am hoping to get the next one up with in a month's time. Wish me luck eh?

Beta'd: not beta'd as I didn't want to make people (Phil) wait to see that there was an end in sight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 14: Biting The Bullet

"So you're back to being clear headed?" Kim asked fighting the twitch of a smile that threatened her lips. "No longer on cloud number nine, then?"

"Not at all and for the record that antidote has a terrible aftertaste, do you have any thing to drink around here? Something non-alcoholic?" Sam grimaced as the memories of last night and earlier in the morning hit him without the fog of love. All the things he'd said, the knowledge that he'd been in love with Catie, the God's honest truth that he'd been in love with her. It hurt, as he'd been in love with Jessica and though the feeling had faded the memory was there confusing his love towards Jessica. He sighed heavily, his stomach turning at the taste of the antidote, but the ache in his head kept him from wanting anything strong to wash away the taste.

"Aw poor Sammy, you are now done being a love sick puppy? 'Cause I gotta say if you were going to be love-y dove-y much longer I was gonna puke." Dean popped up from behind the bar, glasses in hand and a cocky smile on his face.

Sam gave his older brother a dark look and pondered the question if he hit Dean would that be hitting a girl or would that be just hitting Dean? Deciding that Dean was still Dean he punched his brother in the arm and grinned when Dean almost dropped his glass of orange juice; the glass, which he then placed in front of Sam with a dramatic quirk of his eyebrows.

"Holy Hellfire Kim!" Mike exclaimed as he came around from the back of the building, tightening his bathrobe. "What the Hell did you do to Dean and Sam?"

Dean gave Kim another glare, annoyed that he'd been recognized yet again and gave Mike a grim nod, before coming around the counter top to sag onto a bar stool.

"Holy Hellfire, Mike?" Kim raised an amused eyebrow.

"Shut up and explain what you did to these poor guys." He replied dodging the question, while failing to see the problem with his sentence.

"Um, okay I did nothing absolutely nothing and neither did Catie. Somehow-"

"Again I point out that it had to have something to do with you both as me and Sammy aren't faeries or anything else like that, so it had to be you freaks." Everyone present in the bar paused in what they were doing to stare at Dean for a moment's consideration before returning to what they had been doing. Oblivious to this Dean continued on with his tirade. "Well Sammy maybe, but I'm not a fairy I have a list of women who will swear to that."

"We get it you're hot." Rosie rolled her eyes as she brought everyone at the table a drink. "Am I the only one wondering why Joe is now Jane?" She smiled smugly as Kim fought the urge to lunge across the table at Rosie and apparently Dean felt the same way.

"Hey Rosie? Three words: Love spell Catie. I will tell her if you don't stop that." Dean raised a challenging eyebrow, grinning as Rosie dropped her eyes and hushed up.

"Okay finally the whole freaking reason I dragged these two here is, did either one of you 'sense' anything last night? 'Cause it would take some serious power. I mean for this to happen it would have to be someone who is almost on par with us, so honestly was it anyone in the family?" Kim looked hopefully at Mike and Rose. "I will totally understand if it's a joke but enough is enough. Right?"

"It wasn't me." Mike and Rae looked accusingly at Rose who squirmed under the combined weight of their gazes.

"Wasn't me!" The group continued to look at her. "Really, I mess with love not gender. That is so not my thing."

"Okay so let's assume it's not someone in the family. Who else?" Kim wracked her brain for other people of power in the area but couldn't think of anyone of note.

"Well there's always that group of miscreants you were training until you got fired." Rosie grumbled from her corner of the table.

"It couldn't be…" Kim trailed off as she tried to figure out how much power the group would have if they were to work together. Everyone stared intently at her as the realization hit her that she had most likely caused this to occur, indirectly.

"Are we going to sit around here all day?" Mike complained as he glared balefully at the sullen group crowded in the booth, they'd occupied the night before.

"How can you expect me to parade around in public like this? Its bad enough I had to do it once already today." Dean shot back sarcastically, as Sam slouched beside him silently cursing Dean's lack of diplomacy, yet again.

"I'm calling in everybody who was here-" Kim began, wanting to explain her grand plan.

"Except for Catie." Sam jumped in, his cheeks flaring pink and voice shaking.

"-Except for Catie." Kim continued smoothly, awkwardly patting Sam's shoulder. "We'll see if anyone noticed anything that might help us track down who did this."

"Calling your thralls back to do your bidding?" Dean snipped sarcastically. "Telepathy? Mind control?"

"No I-" Kim began only to be cut off by Sam, again.

"Wait a minute. Where the Hell did you learn the word 'thralls'?" Sam looked expectantly at Dean, cynically.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean growled back, marring his pretty features with a snarl.

"Text message!" Kim held up her cell phone, trying to control her frustration. The phone displayed: 'Text Message Menu- Distribution List- The Usual Suspects'

"Huh?" The brothers chorused, staring blankly at the phone.

"I may be magickal but sometimes technology is the better way." Kim dropped the phone as a puff of smoke escaped the casing, making a 'poof' sound. "Oh no! Not another one!"

"Kim did you just kill another phone?" Rosie looked at Kim in wonderment. "I thought you had better control?"

"I do but sometimes when I'm frustrated power is harder to control and things go 'poof'." She looked at the smoking phone with disappointment.

"Do I smell burnt wiring?" Adam called out as he walked through the bar door, happy to have an excuse to get out of work which wasn't going well that day.

"Anybody home?" Andrea, Adam's fiancé called following him to the table. She was a shorter woman, athletic with a bright smile, wearing comfy sweats relaxed clothing and yet still stunning.

"A two for one deal I see." Mike commented smiling at the new woman with Adam, she was glancing at him lovingly.

"Well I was off today and he called for a ride 'cause I had the car." Andi smiled all around, nodding at the two girls sitting with the Bestes in the booth.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Robin smiled as she came through the door, a big smile on her face. In the space of a few moments Kim's friends had appeared and had brought the world crashing in the door with them.

"So you sent a out 'nine-one-one' call?" Jason asked as he snuck in behind Robin, grabbing a chair as he surveyed the damage from the night before. Adam and Andi squished into the already full booth, Adam snatching Kim's dead phone off the table to tinker with.

"Uh yeah, about that…" Kim trailed off as she was really embarrassed by current events.

"Who are your friends?" Jason smiled widely at Sam and Dean. "Did you trade in Dean for an upgrade?" He leered playfully, winking at Kim who blushed profusely.

"What do you mean 'upgrade'?" Dean demanded, bristling at the comment.

"Well last night Kim was swooning over this guy and now she's either ditched him or…" Robin let her suggestion trail off slyly. "Maybe he hasn't been cut out of the equation if you know what I mean."

"I was not swooning." Kim gritted her teeth, really regretting her 'nine-one-one' call to them.

"I hate to say this, trust me I do. But can we get on with it? I managed to take time off until after lunch but I need to get back soon, so we need to move on it." Jason sighed regretfully, checking his watch.

"Okay, something weird happened last night. I was wondering if you guys noticed anything odd last night?"

"Well you should know Rosie was playing with that love spell again." Adam offered off handedly as he resurrected Kim's phone. "Sam is madly in love with you sister."

"We knew that already." Sam muttered somewhat sourly.

"So Kim was Dean good looking?" Andrea asked sliding a hand to around Adam's neck, draping herself on his shoulder. "All I got from his lug is that you were all over this tourist, whose little brother was hooking up with your sister. So details please?"

"Some tourist? That's it?" Dean asked incredulous that he was being referred to as a mere tourist.

"Later Andi." Kim bit off, not wanting to deal with details at this very moment.

"Hello there ladies." Jason gave Dean and Sam a bright smile. "As Kim is being remiss in her duties as hostess I'll do the introductions. This is Robin, Andi, her fiancé Adam, and I am Jason. A pleasure, I assure you."

"We've met." Dean snapped still annoyed by the 'upgrade' comment.

"Really? I would think I 'd remember." Jason replied his smile faltering.

"You hit on me last night too." Dean deadpanned, his pretty face blank, as Sam smothered his laughter while the realization began to dawn on Jason's face.

"Wha-?" Huh? You're-?" Jason usual eloquence failed him as he stumbled and stammered out his disbelief.

"This is the weird thing that happened." Kim finally admitted, biting the bullet. "Last night as you know Catie and Sam left together-" She was overwhelmed by the catcalls from her friends. Sam blushed brightly as did Kim as she was indirectly discussing her sister's sex life.

"And!" the group quieted down to hear the rest. "And eventually Dean and I left together." She began to fidget from nerves. "Anyhow this morning this had occurred and trust me when I say this wasn't how they looked last night. So I was wondering if you guys noticed anything odd? I mean we think we know how this occurred but was hoping for a little help from you?"


	15. A Plan At Last!

A/N: Here we go, another chapter. I hope its okay folks, or at least not bad. That's right I'm fishing for reviews, I'm shameless!

Beta'd: No one, I was too excited to have finally finished a chapter, so I just posted it! Sorry for the mistakes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 15: The Plan…At Last!

"You'll have to repeat that Kim. I don't think I quite understand." Robin choked out as Jason stared dumbfounded at the trio, while Adam gaped. Andi, being the only one who hadn't been around last night was the only one not flabbergasted, as she had no previous image of Sam and Dean to compare these new forms with.

"Does she really have to? Because I gotta say it's uncomfortable enough without having to hear it every five minutes." Sam spoke to the silent and staring crowd, Dean glaring daggers at everyone daring them to make a joke or laugh.

"Well…" Adam began suddenly the attention of everyone, trying to think of something to say that might break the tableau. "Um…"

"Yeah?" Dean scowled at him.

"Seriously?" Jason quietly questioned, not truly believing what he'd heard and now that told began to see.

"Honestly, truly, etc. Really guys this is true and I've been racking my brain as to how this could happen and I'm not coming up with much." Kim looked around the table with earnest eyes. "Not a one of you can do anything other than tricks, no one in the family did this." She looked accusingly at Rose. "Though some of us are doing other illegal things. So who did it?"

"Kim I know you don't want to hear this, but it could have been one of your little protégés, they are probably still pissed you abandoned them." Adam threw out as he handed back her phone. "There I think I fixed it, again. Though you'll probably have to replace the screen, yet again. Honestly Kim, you have to stop exploding your phones, its just not cool."

"Not the point, right now." Kim gritted out as she waited for the penny to finish dropping so she could find out what was going on. "Everyone ready to focus now? 'Cause seriously we need to figure this out and the sooner the better." Dean and Sam nodded vigorously in agreement, while everyone else attempted to return from shock land.

"I still put in my vote for you fault due to the kids you were teaching." Mike spoke up as he moved to behind the bar, gesturing for Rosie to follow him. "C'mon Rose, we need to clean this place up so we can open in half an hour."

"Well I can't say I remember feeling anything odd last night but being master of ceremonies is a hard job." Jason muttered finally breaking the silence.

"I didn't catch anything either but I was a little out of it." Adam admitted sheepishly.

"Understatement!" Rosie yelled from across the room, as she swept the floor.

"Shut up Rose, I can tell Catie about the potion." Adam threw back at her as she began to clear a table.

"Back to the major issue at hand." Sam felt like begging for help but couldn't lose his cool in front of Dean.

"Yeah, that we have lost our Y chromosomes and so you all need to figure out what happened and how to fix it! 'Cause I don't plan to be like this for the rest of my life." Dean ground out, fighting to keep calm because becoming hysterical wouldn't be a good thing to do in front of Sam.

"Okay this is the plan then; Sam, Dean and I are going to check out the clearing. Adam go back to school and keep your eyes open. Andi, Robin can you two maybe check over the family's Book of Spells and see what may have done this? Jason if you could track down Lily and Iris? With the parents gone we're going to need all the help we can get."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment all trying to let the fact they finally had a plan sink in.

"What about me?" Rosie asked avoiding Mike's eyes as he glared at her, knowing all she wanted to do was get out of work. "Shouldn't I have a job?"

"You're on waitress duty, besides we've still gotta figure out your punishment for playing pranks on your elders." Sam ground out, very embarrassed by his earlier behaviour, his blind love for a girl he had just met.

"Aw come on, I'm really sorry! Now that I got caught that is." Rose tried to be earnest and innocent but the glint in her eyes gave her away.

"Does everyone know what the plan is?" Kim asked glancing at her watch, and getting no questions she stood up, signalling everyone else that it was time to go.

Everyone cleared out of the bar, leaving Rose and Mike to finish cleaning up and get on with their business.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you ever going to level with us as to why everyone seems to think this is all your fault?" Sam asked Kim as he held the door open for her, trying not to beg or whine, but feeling a little desperate.

"No idea what you mean." Kim walked past him, only to have Dean grab her by the lapels and push her against the wall.

"Quit screwing around, you know something about his and I need to know what!" Dean put all his strength into holding her against the wall, as she pushed back against him.

"Honestly it couldn't' be these kids, its above their power levels, they aren't capable of it, not last time I checked." Kim offered, pushing back hard enough to break away from the wall. Sam and Dean looked at her with contempt and annoyance. "Fine! We'll check the kids, but it can't be them."

"Famous last words." Sam muttered as Kim stalked towards the car, leaving Dean and Sam trailing behind


End file.
